


Dancing with Wolves

by GarnetSeren



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, BAMF Inquisitor, Dorian is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Solas UST, Trevelyan/Solas UST, Unexpected Lovers, Unexpected friends, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 39,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Feelings and emotions are tricky things, but when people have secrets, things can get a whole lot harder. A tale of unexpected friends, then unexpected lovers.(Originally written as part of a larger story I'd posted on FF.net, but was never entirely happy with. So I thought I'd split it, to give Trevelyan and Solas their own, unconventional, love story. Written in UK english & not US)





	1. Talking with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVelvetCPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/gifts).



"The chosen of Andraste!"

Evelyn's head snapped up, bile already rising in her throat, as the harsh wind whipped her red wavy hair into her olive green eyes. Not so long ago, the people of Haven were braying for her blood, and now they were treating her like she was their saviour. She hated it. Hated their two-faced-ness, hated the awed whispers, hated their bowing, hated their stupid religion that had done nothing but rip her from her family, and imprison her for something she had never asked for. She was at her wits end with it all, and was ready to snap at the idiot who had called out to her, only to be stopped in her tracks when she saw the owner of the voice. She certainly wasn't expecting _him_ to be addressing her so.

"The blessed hero sent to save us all," he continued.

For the life of her, Evelyn couldn't decide if Solas was joking, sneering, or being serious. He was harder to read than anyone she had ever met, but she had an inclining that he disliked the Chantry and their damned Andrastians as much as she did. Feeling a little darkspawn-may-care, Evelyn quirked her lips in half a smile, and pushed off the wooden wall she'd been lent against.

"Sounds dashing," she quipped, dryly. "I didn't ask for this, but someone has to stop the breach."

"A noble sentiment," Solas stated, earning him a raised eyebrow in response. "You think I'm mocking you," he observed. "This age has made people cynical."

"You'd be amazed at how open minded I am, when I've not woken up in a cell, accused of murdering the Divine, then dragged up a mountain," Evelyn drawled, throwing all caution to the wind. "Or it could be from waking up, after losing three days, to find find a whole village is suddenly bowing to me... after wanting me dead. Actually, when I say it like that... You _not_ mocking me, is probably the least surprising thing that's happened lately."

A faint smile pulled at the elf's mouth, as he turned towards one of the nearby cottages. Without preamble, he open the door, and stood aside for her. Inside a fire burned warmly, and from what Evelyn could see, the single room was neat yet inviting. Glad to be out of the bitter cold, she gladly accepted his kind offer, even if she was a little surprised by the hospitality. Silently, Solas lead her to a chair by the hearth, and as he did so, Evelyn took time to appraise him. Her fellow mage stood a little taller than she did, though he was broader in the chest than any other elf she had ever encountered. He was bald, with grey eyes that radiated an undeniable intelligence. His skin was smooth and unblemished, his lips full, though looked like they rarely smiled. He had a dimple to his chin, and of course, trademark elven ears that tapered almost elegantly. To be truthful, he was rather attractive, in his own way. There was an air of confidence about Solas, that was evident even as he moved around the small cottage, making what appeared to be a pot of tea. He wore green cotton trews under a long line, cream woollen tunic that would have exposed his chest, if not for the high-necked, olive coloured shirt he wore beneath. About his neck hung a peculiar pendant, a type of aged animal jaw suspended on leather cord. On his feet, he had forgone the traditional elven bindings Evelyn had seen many elves wear, opting instead for a pair of leather boots that fairly matched her own... presumably because of the snow and biting cold... though his looked in a lot better condition. Without ceremony, Solas handed her a steaming cup of amber liquid, before sitting opposite her.

"I've journeyed deep into the Fade," he stated, enigmatically. "In ancient ruins and battlefields, to see the dreams of lost civilisations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clashed to re-enact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has it's heroes, I'm just curious what kind you will be."

Despite knowing he had all but asked her a question, Evelyn couldn't help but get blind-sided by what else had been said. "I'm sorry... but what do you mean, ruins and battlefields?"

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigours of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits," Solas explained, patiently. "They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has seen."

"You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins?" she asked, part impressed and part horrified. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I do set wards," he chuckled. "And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

Evelyn wasn't entirely sure if he was serious or nor, so opted for grinning at him ruefully. "I'll have to remember that... and I must admit, I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary."

"Thank you," Solas replied, seeming slightly surprised by her praise. "It's not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightening."

Smirking a little, Evelyn subtly reheated her cup of now tepid tea that she held in both hands. "It's a remarkable field of study," she replied, knowing he noticed her spell.

"The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream... I would not trade it for anything," the elf confessed. Though suddenly, his face closed off, and he stared into the dancing flames of the fire. "I shall stay, at least until the breach is closed.”

"Was that in doubt?" Evelyn asked, frowning. She hadn't expected his sudden change of mood.

His head snapped towards her, his jaw sternly set. "I am an apostate amidst chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you of all people, understand my caution."

"Just a little," she smirked. "But Cassandra trusts you. I'm sure she wont let anyone put you into a circle against your will." Evelyn paused then, tilting her head to the side, and gave the elf an appraising look. "And I'll hurl one of those fireballs you seem so unimpressed with, at anyone who tries."

Solas regarded her silently for a moment. "Thank you. I appreciate the thought," he said, deadpan. "But for now, let us hope the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the breach."

"Indeed," she agreed, before draining her tea. "Do you have any thoughts on this whole mess?"

"Closing the breach is our primary goal, but I hope we might also discover what was used to create it," Solas admitted, leaning back further into his chair. "Any artefact of such power is dangerous, the destruction of the conclave proves that much."

"You don't think whatever caused the explosion was destroyed in the blast?" Evelyn wondered aloud, carefully setting her empty teacup on the floor beside her chair.

"You survived, did you not?" Solas reasoned, sounding almost as if he was teasing. "The artefact that created the breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes."

Evelyn nodded slowly. “Anything with that kind of power is bound to show up sooner or later.”

"Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast, and found nothing," Solas replied, wincing as he finished his now cold tea. "Whatever the artefact was, it is no longer there. In any case, is there something else you wish to discuss?"

Several heartbeats past as Evelyn warred with herself. Propriety demanded she take her leave, since his words rang slightly of a polite dismissal. However curiosity got the better of her... as usual. It was something that had been getting her into trouble ever since she was a small girl, but nothing had ever been able to curb it.

"I'd like to know more about you, Solas," she stated, bluntly.

A look of surprise flashed in the elf's grey eyes. "Why?" he questioned, cautiously.

Raising an eyebrow in mild surprise, Evelyn tilted her head. "Other than the fact that you're an apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition?"

A small smile formed on his lips as he regarded her. "Not the wisest course of action when phrased that way.”

Barely biting back a sigh, Evelyn's gaze drifted back to the dancing flames. She wished everyone could be as easy to talk to as Varric was, she could kiss the dwarf for how friendly and normal he was. Absent-mindedly, Evelyn began to worry the edge of her cuff, as she often did when she started to feel nervous or uncomfortable. She was regretting not taking her leave when she had the chance, she was so _done_ with all the weirdness and drama she'd found herself in.

"Solas, I respect you, and I really appreciate the work you're doing, even if no one else does," Evelyn explained, a little tiredly. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"I am sorry," Solas apologised, tilting his head to catch her gaze. "With so much fear in the air..." He took a breath, almost as if steeling himself for what was to come. "What would you know of me?"

"What made you start studying the Fade?" she asked, simply.

He blinked at her, clearly surprised at the easy question. "I grew up in a village to the North. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome.”

"Did spirits try to tempt you?"

"No more than a brightly coloured fruit is deliberately tempting you to eat it," Solas replied, echoing Evelyn's own feelings on the matter. "I learnt how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits, and how to interact safely with the rest. I learnt how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore."

"That's amazing," she almost whispered, genuinely awed by his admission.

"Thank you," Solas replied, seeming flattered. "Eventually, I was unable to find new areas of the Fade."

The Fade being limited was a new notion for her, and it piqued her interest. "Why?"

"For two reasons. First, the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I travelled, I would never find anything new. Secondly, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imagination. To find interesting areas, one must be interesting," he explained.

"I think you're plenty interesting," Evelyn quipped, ignoring the curious look he gave her. "So is _that_ why you joined the Inquisition?"

"I joined the Inquisition because we were all in terrible danger," Solas said at length. "And, if our enemies destroy the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the Fade."

Evelyn chuckled, warmly. "Well, I wish you luck.”

"Thank you." Once again, Solas sounded surprised at her simple acceptance. "In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life, to find more of the Fade.”

"How so?"

"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit," he observed. "You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike, because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."

Raising an eyebrow, Evelyn couldn't help her impish smile. "Indomitable focus?"

Meeting her gaze unabashed, Solas shrugged. "Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight would be... fascinating."

The double entendre was more than evident, and her smile turned positively wicked. Though just as she was about to ask if that was a challenge, there was a sharp rap on the wooden door, making them both jump slightly.

"Lady Evelyn," a small voice called.

Giving Solas an apologetic smile as they both rose, Evelyn followed him to the door, noticing how his face had suddenly closed off again. Perhaps it was because they were interupted, or perhaps it was because he'd recognised the voice as well. Without a doubt it was Nadia, the young elven girl who had accidentally woken Evelyn up the fateful day the whole 'herald business' had started. After a lot of coaxing, the girl had calmed down, and even though Evelyn would have prefered a friend, she'd happily accepted Nadia as her maid. They spent most of their free time together, so she wasn't surprised when Solas opened the door, to reveal a snow speckled elf.

"Is everything alright?" Evelyn asked, pulling the girl into a hug as she shivered. "You're frozen!”

"I'm alright," Nadia protested, though happily clung to her for warmth. "Lady Josephine requested the pleasure of your company for high tea."

" _Our_ company," she corrected. "If you are of a mind to join me that is, Madame Nadia. It wouldn't do for me to attend a social engagement without my Lady in Waiting now would it?"

Nadia giggled in delight, and nodded enthusiastically, as a gust of wind carried a fresh flurry of snow. Evelyn turned to apologise to Solas, for letting the cold air into his cottage, only to find him regarding her with a mixture of amusement and surprise on his face.

"Thank you for the tea," she smiled, warmly.

Spurred on by another cold blast, Evelyn began to usher Nadia towards the chantry. However, the snow and ice covering the ground was slippier than either expected, and they were in such a hurry to escape the wind, that she unexpectedly found herself suddenly colliding with a very solid Commander Cullen, who had just emerged from the apothecary. In turn, Nadia bumped into her, and both women tumbled to the floor. For one dazed moment, they regarded each other, before Evelyn risked glancing up at the commander, who looked both shocked and mortified. It was amusing to see, especially since it was Trevelyan who currently sat in the freezing snow, and another glance at Nadia cemented her mirth. The poor girl looked utterly confused as to how they ended up on the ground, and that set Evelyn off giggling. Her laughter was soon joined by Nadia's and then Cullen's, along with Solas'.

"Instead of laughing at two damsels in distress, you _could_ help us up," she huffed, unable to hide her grin.

"Of course, my lady," Cullen smiled, gallantly helping her stand, as Solas helped Nadia.

"Are you heading for the chantry?" she asked.

After receiving a nod of confirmation from the commander, Trevelyan linked her arm through his armoured one. Chuckling at his look of surprise, she batted her eyelashes at him, much to Nadia's amusement. For a moment, the commander almost seemed to blush, though that was most likely from the stinging wind.

"You will be a gentlemen and escort two lovely ladies to their social engagement?" she asked, sweetly.

"Of course," he agreed, finally finding his voice, even as he offered his other arm to Nadia. "Though if I fall, I'm taking you both with me."

Laughing at Cullen's playful banter, Evelyn glanced over her shoulder to find Solas had retreated to the warmth of his cottage, and stood leaning against the doorway. She raised a hand to wave farewell, but managed to slip on another patch of ice. It was only the commander's quick reaction, as he slipped his arm around her waist, that stopped Trevelyan making another fool of herself.

"Maker's breath, you're a menace," he laughed.

Evelyn grinned, unabashed. “So I'm told.”

 


	2. You've Got a Friend in Me

It had happened so quickly, that it was almost a blur. One moment Evelyn, Varric, Solas and Cassandra were crossing a rather neglected stone bridge over a frozen river. The next, Evelyn found herself hurtling towards the ground, and as she hit the unrelenting earth, she heard an ominous crack just as her staff clattered out of reach. Closing her eyes, she sucked in as much breathe as her battered lungs would allow, certain she was going to be plunged into the frigid water. The creaking grew louder, yet the surface she was lying on didn't seem to move. A startled gasp wrenched her eyes open, and Evelyn couldn't help but stare in horror.

"Herald?!" Cassandra shouted from above her.

"Trevi! Are you and Chuckles okay?" Varric added.

"Solas needs help," Evelyn replied, her voice tight with panic.

Her eyes were locked with the elf's eyes, as the frozen river began to splinter at an alarming rate. Gingerly, Evelyn began to crawl forward, as fast as the burning in her chest would allow. It had become fairly obvious to her, that she had broken several ribs in the fall, but she didn't bother to stop and heal herself. If she was going to help Solas get out of this, she would need all the mana she could muster.

"There's no way down!” Cassandra informed, tensely.

Lying full length across the snow covered ground, Evelyn stretched out a hand to the stranded elf. Their finger tips briefly touched, before their luck run out. Solas' eyes widened in fear, before he disappeared beneath the surface. Without thinking, Evelyn scrambled forward. Her head and upper torso submerged into the icy water, as she desperately tried to grab the sinking elf. Clenching her jaw against the stabbing cold, she silently praised the Maker she didn't believe in, when Solas' hand grabbed her wrist. Returning his hold, Evelyn began to pull him upwards, as quickly as her rapidly depleting energy would allow. She felt several pops, as more ribs undoubtedly broke, but it was a small price to pay if her companion survived. Panting and gasping, they broke the surface, and with the last of her energy, Evelyn helped Solas back to the gelid foreshore. After pushing her dripping red locks out of her eyes, she cupped his face in her trembling hands. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she studied his stormy eyes. She breathed an audible sigh of relief, when Solas regarded her with a gaze just as sharp as always, even though it was obvious his breathing was just as laboured as hers. Numb and shivering, they sat side by side, silently looking up at Varric and Cassandra, who were still standing near the crumbling edge of the ruined bridge.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra exclaimed, actually cracking a smile for once.

"Heads up!" Varric called, as he brandished Bianca.

Despite raising an eyebrow, Evelyn could guess the dwarf's intent. A heartbeat later, there was a loud thunk, as a bolt embedded itself into a nearby fir tree. A line of rope was attached to the arrow, and trailed it's way back to the bridge. Without warning, Solas' pack made a hurried descent down the line... it had been a small miracle that the elf hadn't been wearing it for once.

"I don't know who I'm more in love with, you or Bianca!" Evelyn shouted back.

"Find shelter. We will look for a boat, or another means to cross and come back for you," Cassandra instructed.

Not wanting to waste any more energy talking, Evelyn carefully raised an arm in a salute of acknowledgement, before reaching down to help Solas to his feet. She winced in pain, as she hauled him up, gladly leaning against her stand which he handed to her. His had seemingly suffered the fate he had nearly succumbed to.

"You're injured," the elf stated.

A grim smile tugged at the corner of Evelyn's mouth. "No more than you.”

"There is a cave not far from here," Solas informed, ignoring her observation.

Unable to refrain from rolling her eyes, she grinned at her companion. "Lead the way then, Fadewalker.”

Her impromptu nickname actually managed to pull a small chuckle from the normally reserved elf. And cautiously, attentive not to cause the other any additional injury, they slung their arms around each other for warmth, before staggering slowly in the direction of shelter. With Solas guiding them, it didn't take long to find the small cave, that was nestled in a crevice of the nearby cliff face. The entrance was sheltered from the harsh wind by a thick coppice of evergreens, and thankfully there were plenty of dry branches beneath the trees, that had been shielded from the snow. So as quickly as her battered chest would allow her, Evelyn collected as many branches as she could carry along the way. Once inside she unceremonious discarded her load, in order to helped Solas unsling his pack, before setting about making a fire. Mostly, the task consisted of arranging the previously dumped branches into a neater pile, and throwing a small fireball at them. For a moment, she allowed herself to pause, warming her tingling hands by the fire. Honestly, Evelyn knew she was lucky. It was pure chance that she had fallen on solid ground and not the ice. And good fortune that she had an aptitude for fire, which had helped keep the worst of the cold out of her body. Solas had not been so lucky, and a quick glance at the elf, told Evelyn that he was suffering. Badly. His normally pale skin had taken on a bluish tinge, and the slight shivering that she felt ripple through her body, was full blown shuddering for him. It was little relief to see the elf had managed to produce two dry blankets from his pack, but worry gripped Evelyn, as she watched Solas fumble with the toggles of his overcoat.

Before Evelyn had consciously processed the thought, she knelt in front of Solas, who now sat on the cold ground. Gently, she batted his hands away, her own taking up the task. Practicality overriding propriety, she proceeded to help him fully undress. And as soon as his sodden clothes were removed, Evelyn helped wrap one of the blankets around him, before ushering him towards the growing heat of the fire. A quick glance at the remaining pile of wood convinced her that they had enough to last until the morning, then she followed suite. Hurriedly stripping out of her own damp clothes, completely unabashed. Life in the Circle hadn't given Evelyn much opportunity for privacy after all, and she had little time to feel self-conscious. The chilled air brought her skin out in goosebumps, and thankful for the slight warmth the woollen material gave, she wrapped the second blanket tightly around herself. Securing it like she would a towel. Evelyn could almost physically feel Solas' eyes upon her, as she carefully lay out their clothes to dry on the other side of the flames Though, as she moved back around the fire, she was pleased to notice the worst of his shaking had abated. Stopping by his pack, Evelyn raised an eyebrow in question.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the bag.

Solas nodded his assent, but remained silent. Unperturbed by her companion's quietness, already chalking it up to another quirk, Evelyn rummaged through the pack's contents. She was relieved to find a full canteen of water, and a few strips of dried druffalo meat. She handed him several pieces, it wasn't much, but it would at least help see them through the night. Minutes passed as they sat side by side, huddled for warmth, and resolutely chewing the toughened meat. The salty taste was not as bad as Evelyn had fear, and with a sigh, she let out tendrils of healing magic that swirled around both of them. Her eyes drifted to the heart of the fire, as she basked in the welcome feeling of her ribs finally knitting themselves back together. A beaming smile formed on her lips, as she took her first deep inhalation since falling. It felt _so_ good.

"You are not what I expected," Solas admitted, suddenly.

"Oh?" she replied, looking up from the fire. "What have I done that is so surprising?"

"You have shown wisdom that goes against everything I expected," he explained, looking at her intently.

Chuckling, Evelyn regarded her companion. "Why? Because I'm human?"

"More because you are a Circle mage," Solas said, finally smiling.

Figuring the elf was mostly joking, Evelyn shook her head. "Snob," she teased.

Several heart beats passed, the silence between them filled only by the crackle of the fire, and their own breaths. Then, in the distance a lone wolf howled. It was a terribly mournful sound, one that pulled at Evelyn's heartstrings, and a sad sigh escaped her unbidden. If the look on Solas' face was any indication, he was moved by it too.

"We will be safe enough tonight," he informed, casting a glyph towards the mouth of the cave. "We should try to sleep."

With that he rose, and started to unwrap the blanket from himself. Understanding his intentions, Evelyn helped smooth out the coarse material on the cave floor, before the pair settled themselves down. It was impossible for Evelyn not to catch a glimpse of Solas' body, as she arranged her blanket over them. In truth, he was surprisingly impressive. Not because he was an elf, but because he was a mage. The men she had previously seen naked, had either been lithe or portly. Well all except one, but he wasn't a mage... and that memory was best savoured for a lonely night. Solas was neither of those things. His life as an apostate had evidently sculpted lean muscles into his torso, and defined muscular legs and well shaped arms.

"You have a heck of a body," Evelyn said, without thinking.

Silently, she cursed herself. If it had been Varric, or even Cassandra, Evelyn wouldn't have worried about censoring her comment. Since it wasn't said out of lust, just a statement of fact. But Solas was so reserved, it was often hard to gage what his reaction would be. She found herself worrying if she had caused offence. There was a heartbeat when nothing happened, then Solas tilted his head towards her.

"You are rather pleasing to the eye yourself," he said.

The elf's reply was so deadpan, that for a moment Evelyn thought she had misheard him. Until she saw the slight smile on his lips as he turned on his side, facing away from her. Rolling her eyes once again in amusement, Evelyn's lay close behind him. As her naked breasts pressed against the skin of Solas' back, she was shocked to feel how chilled he still was. Frowning, she draped an arm across him and pulling herself closer, annoyed he hadn't mentioned he was still so cold. Though begrudgingly, she could somewhat appreciate why. Solas had been an apostate for most of his life, and by his own account, had fended for himself for the majority. Evelyn could imagine that admitting he needed help, would seem like a weakness to the stoic elf.

"You know you're not alone anymore," she chided, gently. "You have friends. Me and Varric have your back... some of us literally."

Thankfully Solas chuckled at her awful pun, and marginally relaxed into her embrace. "But not Cassandra?"

"Do I think she would save our lives if needed? Sure. She is an ally," Evelyn replied, making her head comfortable by leaning it on her free arm. "Do I think she would be a good drinking companion. Someone to relax with, or talk casually to... probably not."

"You reason shrewdly," Solas agreed.

Without warning, a yawn escaped her. "Sorry," she mumbled, sheepishly.

"Sleep."

His words were almost a command, for once he said them, Evelyn could feel her eyelids closing. Though just before the Fade claimed her, she was sure she heard him say:

"Ma serannas."

 


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

The cold that had been biting, was merely a nip in the air now. Soft flurries of snow billowed around her, yet seemed to fall in slow motion. The usual sounds Evelyn would expect to hear in a forest, were either muted or completely absent, and the noises she could hear, were muffled far beyond what a blanketing of thick snowfall would normally do. The sun was still low in the sky, casting a pinkish tinge to the virgin snow. Slightly in the distance, Evelyn saw a figure that she hadn't fully realised she had been searching for, until she saw him.A smile tugged at Evelyn's lips as she wandered over, gracefully sitting beside him on the overturned tree trunk.

"Greetings," Solas called, though his gaze never left the horizon and the rising sun.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better," the elf replied, quietly. "I was meaning to thank you, earlier, for your help and kindness.” Whilst talking, Solas' gaze still never wavered from the sunrise.

Evelyn sighed. “I was so worried. When you went under... well, I've not known fear like that before. And afterwards, I was worried about the effects of the cold or the shock on you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

"You were that concerned?" Solas questioned, as he finally turned to face her.

For a moment, Evelyn simply gaped at him. "Of course I was! What sort of heartless monster do you think I am? You're my friend, Solas! I care about you. Of course I was worried."

The elf seemed taken aback. "You surprise me yet again. But thank you for your concern, falon."

Raising an eyebrow, Evelyn chose to ignore the backwards compliment, instead asking: "Falon?"

"An ancient elven term meaning friend," Solas explained.

"I'm glad you're alright.”

Giving him a soft smile, Evelyn lightly squeezed his hand, before moving to stand. However, her actions were halted, when Solas unexpectedly entwined their fingers together. Blinking in surprise, Evelyn looked quizzically at the elf, who looked away. The way Solas avoided eye contact yet didn't let go, made the usually stoic elf seem embarrassed, maybe even vulnerable. Not wanting to make him anymore ill at ease, Evelyn settled back down beside him. And with their hands still joined, she contented herself with watching the horizon. Other than the slow rise of the sun, and the spreading warm glow that bled into the starless sky, there was no real telling how long they sat before Solas broke the silence.

"Truly, thank you," he remarked. "I had not expected to find such kindness amongst the Inquisition. Nor did I expected to find a friend outside of the Fade."

The Fade. Why did 'the Fade' suddenly strike a chord with her? Warily, Evelyn glanced about their surroundings. Fully taking in the unnatural quietness, and the stillness of the air. The picture perfect location, and the snow that not even a footstep had mar it's unblemished surface. Then it dawned on her, remembering what Solas had said about consciously being able to control his time in the Fade.

"This isn't real," she whispered.

"That is opened to debate," the elf replied, actually sounding sheepish. "I've always found things easier in the Fade.”

Without thinking, Evelyn placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You don't need to explain.”

A look of surprise painted itself on his features, until he cleared his throat with an embarrassed cough. "Thank you, again," he smiled. "Perhaps we can talk further, once you... Wake Up."

 


	4. The Morning After

Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened, and Evelyn was greeted by the sight of Solas lying almost nose to nose with her, his stormy eyes looking at her intently. The elf was holding himself stiffly, almost as if he was guarding himself for some sort of a reaction on her part. Only a moment later, Evelyn realised that some time during the night, their bodies had entwined themselves together. For they held each other as lovers would, naked torsos flush, and bare legs tangled. Realising the cause of his discomfort, merely caused Evelyn to smile ruefully. She wasn't the least perturbed by their position, lest of all because it was still bitterly cold, the air making her shiver as the blanket slid slightly off her shoulder and back. With her easy acceptance, Solas seemed to visibly relax, actually pulling her closer, before rubbing his warm hands against her chilled skin.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she grinned.

"And to you, falon. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you," she chuckled. "That... last night... was pretty amazing."

"Indeed. You are rather skilled. To be able to maintain the connection for so long... it was impressive," Solas complimented, a slight hint of admiration in his voice.

"Well now! It's certainly good to know that Chuckles is amazing, and Trevi is skilled. Do you think that's enough inspiration for the next chapter of Swords and Shields, Seeker?" Varric's cheerful voice sounded even more jovial than usual.

"How should I know?" Cassandra replied, tersely.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn peaked over Solas' arm at the pair of them. "Good morning, Handsome. Cassandra. How nice of you to join us, I hope you brought breakfast.”

The seeker muttered something under her breath, before storming out of the cave, her face set like thunder. Varric on the other hand, simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed both of them.

"It's the chest hair, I know. Ladies can't resist the chest hair," he chuckled. "And for you, Beautiful, I'm sure I can rustle something up once we get back to Haven. Just... don't tell Chuckles. He might get jealous." He punctuated his sentence with a wink for her, and a nod to Solas, before he left the cave.

"Lest we give our companions more things to speculate on, I suggest we get ready and join them," Solas stated, sitting up.

"We're already going in one of Varric's stories," Evelyn shrugged. "So I'm only agreeing because it's too damn cold to do otherwise.”

"That does not bother you?" he asked, casting her a sideways look as he dressed.

"I can think of worse things to be accused of, than spending the night with an enigmatic fellow mage," Evelyn replied, nonchalantly, as she tugged on her boots.

Solas paused his actions momentarily. "But I am an elf.”

"And if I become the sort of ignorant person who thinks humans are better than elves, you have my permission to strike me down with one of those lightening bolts you so prefer," she snapped, hotly, as her own fire magic tingling along her skin, in annoyance.

"I do not think that will be necessary," he replied calmly, handing over her staff.

Realising the elf had been bating her to find a reaction, Evelyn narrowed her eyes for a moment, before deciding to let it go. Solas must have his reasons, she presumed. So after ensuring their fire was truly extinguished, Evelyn left the cave, to find the dwarf and the seeker waiting for them by the coppice of evergreens.

"So I was thinking... It was a dark and stormy night," Varric's voice drifted across the frozen landscape, just loud enough for Evelyn to know he was doing it on purpose.

"And sanctuary from the cold could only be found in his strong, protective arms?" she suggested, grinning.

"You're encouraging him?!" Cassandra demanded, incredulous.

"Sometimes there is wisdom in admitting defeat," Solas replied, dryly.

"Yeah, yeah. If you can't beat them, join them. Just admit it Chuckles, you like the idea of being a leading man," Varric teased.

"I can see there is a certain... appeal," the elf admitted, nonchalantly.

Laughing, Evelyn slung an arm around Varric's shoulders, as they began to follow Cassandra's lead back towards the lake. "So... It was a dark and stormy night. A bitter wind was howling through the trees, and the only sanctuary from the cold was found in his strong, protective arms..."

 


	5. As the World Falls Down

“Maker's balls!” Evelyn cursed, mostly to herself.

The fortnight had been a whirlwind. From traipsing to the Storm Coast and recruiting the Iron Bull and his Chargers, to riding to Redcliffe and meeting Dorian... which then involved journeying back to Haven then _back_ to Redcliffe, and now _somehow_ being teleported to... somewhere? Some when? Evelyn wasn't sure, and it was taking all her will power not to gag at the rancid smell emanating from the stagnant water, that reached her calves. Not to mention she was already feeling nauseous after, rather suddenly, emerging from what seemed to be a time rift. And now two soldiers, presumably Venatori, lay dead with their corpses lying face down in the murky liquid. She was disoriented, down right terrified, but at least not alone. Dorian was with her, currently rummaging through one of the dead soldier's pockets, but there was no sigh of either Varric or Solas. Which worried her greatly.

"Interesting..."Dorian said at length. "It's probably not what Alexius intended, but the rift must of moved us... to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

"Last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall," Evelyn admitted.

"Let's see... If we are still in the castle, it isn't..." he stated, utterly confusing her. "Oh... of course! It's not simply where, but when." It was a little unnerving how gleeful Dorian seemed. "Alexius must have used that amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

"Did we go forward in time? Or back?" she questioned, desperately trying to keep her cool. "And how far?"

She watched as Dorian unlocked the barred door, presumably using a key pilfered from the dead soldiers. Gratefully, Evelyn took his hand as he helped her up the short, but very slimy, set of stone steps. He patted her hand as they took in their surroundings, which from anyone else would have felt a little condescending, but from him seemed rather comforting.

"Those are excellent questions. We will have to find out, wont we?" Dorian replied, giving her a slight smile. "Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back."

"It just seems so insane," Evelyn mused.

"I don't even want to think of what this will do to the fabric of the world," Dorian shuddered. "We didn't travel through time, so much as punch a hole through it and tossed it into the privy. But don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you."

Evelyn gave a slight huff of laughter, she couldn't think of any time when someone had offered to protect her. Perhaps her father when she had been little, scared of a bad dream...and the situation they were in, was certainly a nightmare.

"Who needs a white knight, when I have you as my hero," she quipped, dryly.

For a time, they wandered through the dungeon in silence, and Evelyn's lips curled in disgust, as they trudged through the sludge filled rooms. It was quite obvious they had emerged in the castle dungeons. The smell of decay, rotting bodily fluids, and malodorous water only added to the depressing atmosphere. It was quite a feat that neither of them were gagging on the smell, though at least for Evelyn, that was thanks to shear stubbornness. Occasionally they summoned werelights when the eerie red light that seemed to permeate every room, did not give enough illumination to guide their cautious footsteps. Though before long, worry began to hammer at Evelyn's chest again.

"There were others in the hall, could they have been pulled through the rift?" she asked.

"I doubt the rift was big enough to bring the whole room through" Dorian speculated. "Alexius wouldn't risk catching himself or Felix in it. They are probably still where, and when, we left them. In some sense, anyway."

"So it's just us that are so lucky?" Evelyn managed to joke.

She was hard pressed to try not to think about the dark stains, that littered the stairs they had just climbed, and swallowing thickly, Evelyn glanced around the room. They were in a smaller version of the cell block they had just long left. Though it was brighter lit, with a greater concentration of the disturbing red lyrium shards casting their evil red glow. A slight shuffling sound from a nearby cell caught her attention, and warily, Evelyn moved towards the noise. What she found made her blood run cold. Varric sat, battered and bedraggled, with his head hung in defeat. He looked up as she approached, his eyes widening in shock, and with some effort, he pushed himself to his feet. Without a word, Dorian set about opening the cell door with the scavenged key. The lock yielded, but the key broke in the process.

"Andraste's sacred knickers!" Varric cursed. "You're alive! Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape," Dorian explained, obviously sensing Evelyn was too choked up to talk. "Alexius sent us into the future."

"Everything that happens to you is weird!" Varric scoffed.

A large grin formed on his face, and without ceremony, he pulled Evelyn into a rough hug, his cheek conveniently resting on her breasts. Unsure whether she wanted to laugh or cry, she hugged him back, though tears soon escaped her tightly shut eyes.

"Noticed that, did you?" she said. "Don't get me wrong, you're still handsome, but you don't look so good Varric. What happened?"

"Bite your tongue, Beautiful. I look damn good for a dead man."

"You're no more dead than we are," Dorian stated.

"The not dying version of this red lyrium stuff... way worse, just saying," Varric replied, shrugging.

His words made Evelyn take a closer look at her friend. Gently she cupped his face, tilting it upwards. There was a strange, red cast to his eyes that she hadn't noticed before, and he felt incredibly warm. Varric squeezed her wrists in a silent gesture of reassurance, before moving towards a battered storage crate. The dimness of the corner it stood in, allowed Evelyn to see the faint red aura that surrounded the dwarf. And as Varric returned, brandishing a rather neglected Bianca, Evelyn couldn't help but notice the limp he was trying to hide. Dorian gave her a worried look, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"If we get to Alexius, I just might be able to send us back to our own time."

"That... may not be as easy as you think," Varric interjected. "You see, Alexius is just a servant. His 'Elder One' assassinated the Empress, and led a demon army on a huge invasion of the south. The Elder One rules everything, what's left of it anyway. Alexius is really not the one you need to worry about."

Evelyn frowned, as she regarded the dwarf. "I promise you, Varric, we'll make sure none of this happens."

"I'm pretty sure you're crazy, or I'm crazy," he chuckled.

"What happened to the others?" she asked, cautiously.

A dark look crossed over Varric's face, and his eyes cast downwards. "Don't... dwell on it, Beautiful," he sighed. "At any rate, if you want to take on Alexius, I'm in. Let's go."

Mutely, Evelyn accepted his words without protest. Diligently trying not to think about the countless cells full of red lyrium they had passed to get here. Down cast but together, the three of them began to explore the remainder of the cell block. They trekked down another flight of steps, and into another dank room of holding cells, illuminated only by the eerie red glow. Rats scurried, squeaking in alarm, as they past. The look on Dorian's face, a mix of wariness and disgust, mirrored Evelyn's own feelings. Cautiously, she stepped into the putrid water that had formed a great pool in the centre of the room, her footsteps splashing slightly as she tried to tread carefully. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice called out in the darkness:

"Is someone there?"

Her heart felt like it had skipped a beat. Other than Varric, they had not come across another living soul... bar the rats, let alone someone they knew. The cells had merely been filled with towering shards of the disgusting red lyrium, and Evelyn kept shuddering at the implications of that. But in a heartbeat, she and Varric had exchanged a startled look, before both set off at a run for the far end of the room, neither cared about the fetid water any longer. Evelyn's heart sank as she reached the cell. Clad in tattered clothing, thin and gaunt, with an even more pronounced red aura than Varric, was Solas. Tears welled in Evelyn's eyes as she regarded her friend, finding herself gripping the bars that separated them. Solas, for his part starred at her in disbelief.

"Varric? Can you get this door open?" she whispered, hoarsely.

Silently, Varric set about picking the lock, whilst Solas began to slowly walk towards the bars of his cell, almost as if he was in a trance. As the elf drew near, Evelyn choked back a sob. His eyes were positively glowing red, and his hand was startlingly warm, when it tentatively curled around her own that still clutched at the bars.

"You're alive?" Solas whispered, sounding awed. "We saw you die!"

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time," Dorian explained, urging Evelyn to step back, as Varric managed to open the rusty lock. "We just got here, so to speak."

"Can you reverse the process?" Solas asked, slowly emerging from his cell. "You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late..."

"I'm glad you understood that, because I sure didn't," Varric said, his trademark wit shining through their dire situation.

"You would think that such understanding would stop me from making such terrible mistakes. You would be wrong," Solas lamented, before wincing in obvious pain.

Gently holding his bicep, Evelyn used her other hand to turn Solas' face towards her. There was no denying the the elf looked bad, and even though she was a prolific healer, she doubted even her magic could do much good. But still, she had to ask, though the answer made her blood run cold.

"I am dying, but no matter," Solas replied, matter of fact. "If you can undo this, they can all be saved." He gestured towards the other cells. "But you know nothing of this world."

Regardless of his answer, Evelyn was unable to help herself, when she slid her arms around Solas' body. He was so much thinner than from her time, and she could feel his ribs as she gently held him. Clenching her eyes shut to hold back the tears, Evelyn unleashed a powerful healing spell, hoping that it would at least ease the obvious pain her friend was in. After a moment's hesitation, Solas returned her embrace, holding her in shaky arms.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"Hush, falon," he soothed, before releasing his hold. "Alexius serves a master, the Elder One. He reigns now, unchallenged. His minions assassinated Empress Celene, and used the chaos to invade the south. This Elder One commands an army of demons. After you stop Alexius, you must be prepared.”

"You're just full of good news, aren't you?" she smiled, weakly, before turning to Dorian and Varric. "We need to figure a way out of these cells."

Both men nodded in agreement, before setting off to scout ahead. Once they were alone, Evelyn regarded Solas intently.

"I can't do this without you."

The barest hint of a smile formed on his lips. "If there is any hope... any way to save them... my life is yours. This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass."

  
  


 


	6. White Knuckles

An earth shuddering roar ripped through the castle, shaking loose many of the stone blocks that made up the support columns for the vaulted roof. Dust fell from the rafters, coating them all in fine grey particles. A second tremor rippled through the building, and Varric's hand shot out to steady Evelyn, as she lost her balance. Once she had her feet firmly planted on the flagstone floor again, she found the withered visage of Leliana starred at her intently. The spy master's discoloured eyes shone with defiance, though her unbridled anger didn't surprise Evelyn, given how the woman had been tortured during the past year. What was inspiring was Leliana's resilience. Evelyn always knew her fellow red head was tough, however her fire and ruthlessness had been honed to a single target. It was terrifying to see, even when it wasn't directed at her.

"The Elder One," the spy master announced, though gritted teeth.

"You cannot stay here," Solas declared.

He looked at Evelyn mournfully, a mix of sorrow and regret, before he traded a look with Varric. Evelyn's heart sunk, as they nodded to each other. She knew... simply _knew_ ,what they were about to suggest, what they were about to do. Despite the bile rising in her throat, Evelyn knew there was nothing in her power to stop them. If she wanted to make this right, to make sure this future never came to pass, she had to leave them _now_ and return to the present. Still, the thought sickened her to the core.

"Please..." Evelyn began, though her voice came out as a thin whisper.

"We'll hold the outer door," Solas stated, giving Leliana a pointed look. "When they get past us, it will be your turn."

"I can't let you kill yourselves for me," Evelyn argued, tears in her eyes. "There _must_ be another way."

"Look at us," Leliana commanded. "We are already dead. The only way we'll live, is if this day never comes."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Evelyn nodded mutely, unable to think of anything to say. She knew the spy master was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. In fact, she hated it. Whenever she met this 'Elder One', Evelyn knew she'd make him pay for this.

"I'll see you on the other side," Varric smiled.

He took a moment to squeeze her shaking hand, then with a look of determination, the dwarf hefted Bianca and slid a bolt in place, then strode purposefully towards the door that barred the demons' entrance. Unexpectedly, Solas moved to cup Evelyn's face. His stormy eyes bore into hers intently, and for one absurd moment, she wondered if he was about to kiss her. Instead, his thumb gently traced over her lower lip.

"Dareth, emma lath,” he murmured.

With that, Solas turned on his heel and strode to join Varric.

"Go. Cast your spell," Leliana ordered. "You have as much time, as I have arrows."

The spy master unslung her bow, notching an arrow and taking aim at the door that had just ominously closed behind Varric and Solas. Dorian wasted no time in casting the enchantment. Beyond the door, the crackle of lightening and the rapid clicking of crossbow bolts mingled with unearthly growls and blood chilling howls. Evelyn looked over at Leliana, who in turn glanced over her shoulder. The spy master gave a final nod as the doors burst back open. A terror demon lurched forward, dropping Varric's lifeless body in a crumpled heap as it moved. Beyond the doors, Evelyn could see Solas' mangled form, dead eyes staring back at her. Bile rose in her throat, as the death grip Evelyn had on her staff turned her knuckles white.

"Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame," Leliana began to recite, unleashing an arrow straight through the terror demon's throat. "Andraste, guide me. Maker, take me to your side."

In rapid succession, demons and Venatori soldiers fell to her arrows. However, an enemy arrow pierced the spy masters shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards. Unable to watch any longer, Evelyn moved to help her, only to be stopped by Dorian firmly grabbing her wrist.

"If you move, we all die!" he called, over the crackle of magic that surrounded them.

Evelyn glanced back to Leliana, who was fending off her attackers, using her bow as Evelyn would her staff. Despite the bard's fearlessness, the enemies were too numerous. Tears fell freely as she watched Leliana die, a second terror demon ripping cleanly through the spy master's chain mail and gauging her stomach, as a Venatori soldier slit her throat. Dorian's arm slid around Evelyn's shoulders as the spell engulfed them. Within a blink of an eye, they were back in Redcliffe castle's main hall, back in their own time. Fuelled with anger and grief from what she had witnessed, Evelyn rounded on Alexius, who stood mere feet away. With strength she didn't know she possessed, Evelyn punched the magister square in the jaw... though it was probably surprise, more than force, that knocked him to his knees. It was only her respect for Felix, that had her sparing his father's life, because Evelyn wanted nothing but blood.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** Elven translation: 'Dareth, emma lath' means 'Be safe, my love'.  **

 


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight

It had been one heck of a party, and deservedly so. The breach was now closed, which bought them time to celebrate. Evelyn had spent the night surrounded by comrades that were quickly becoming close friends. She had danced with Dorian, Varric and Sera, with varying degrees of finesse, and managed to urge Nadia to dance with Krem. She had sung a duet with Leliana, and debated the finer points of Orlesian fashion with Vivienne and Josephine. She had downed drinks with Blackwall, Cassandra and Fiona, as well as been hoisted onto Bull's shoulder, with the Charger's calling drunken praises. However, Evelyn was currently walking up behind Solas, having found him standing alone, simply regarding the celebration from a distance.

"Not one for parties?" she asked.

"Falon," Solas greeted, giving her a slight smile. "You should be enjoying the celebration."

"As should you," Evelyn retorted, moving to lean against the stone wall he stood by. "Something on your mind?"

Solas hesitated for a moment, regarding her intently. "You are certain you experienced time travel? Could it have been an illusion, a trick of the Fade?"

Raising an eyebrow, she returned his gaze unabashed. "I've been to the Fade before. I'd know it."

"Point taken," he conceded, almost in amusement. "What an amazing gift. It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed."

The memories of what Evelyn saw, flashed in her mind. Tears threaten, and turning her head to hide her sorrow, she looked out over the celebration.

"I have upset you," Solas observed. "Forgive me."

Shaking her head, Evelyn managed a watery smile. "Just... not something that is easy to remember," she said at length, before pushing herself off the wall. "Anyway, we are supposed to be celebrating. Dance with me?"

Obviously taken by surprise by her request, Solas simply stood looking utterly dumbfounded. His gaze shifted from Evelyn, to the raucous crowd that were dancing and cheering below, before his eyes snapped back to her. The usually stoic elf looked terrified.

"I..." he began.

"Don't like crowds?" Evelyn teased.  
  
Solas' small answering smile to her question, told Evelyn she had been right on the money, but she was determined not to take no for an answer. Even taking everything away that she had seen in the future, in the here and now, Evelyn believed the elf really needed to relax a little. Besides, she remembered the first real conversation they had, when Solas said he would stay until the breach was closed. It was something that had played on Evelyn's mind throughout the celebration, and the worry that he would leave, was what originally drove her to seek the elf out. So stepping forward, she placed her marked hand gently on his shoulder, as her other hand moved to take hold of his.

"Dance with me here then," she offered.

For a moment, Evelyn though he would outright refuse. Though it was her turn to be surprised when Solas smiled again, and inclining his head in a slight nod and answered:

"My lady."

His free arm slipped deftly around her waist, and pulled her closer. Their dance was not as stylish as the one she'd shared with Dorian, nor as energetic as the ones she had danced with Varric and Sera. In truth, their dance didn't even move in time to the lively jig being played by the minstrels. In an almost formal hold, they swayed together in a slow circle, with a fresh billow of snowfall swirling around them, and the twinkling stars in the darkened night sky shining above them... it was almost magical. As the full moon shone overhead, illuminating Solas' face, Evelyn couldn't help but smile warmly at him. A wave of pure joy washed over her, she was incredibly happy to be indulging in this simple moment, with her often stoic friend.

 


	8. The Show Must Go On

"Wake up."

The voice was a whisper. Distant yet close at hand. Insistent yet comforting.

"Herald. Evelyn."

The voice was so familiar, she knew it. Yet Evelyn knew it had never said her name before.

"Falon, you must wake up."

 _'Solas?'_ Everything was dark around her, the air still, the area devoid of life. She tried to glance around, to figure out where she was, but all she could sense was an endless void. Was she in the Fade?

"You must wake up!"

This voice was new. Closer, pleading, urgent.

"I know it hurts, but you must wake up."

At the notion of pain, Evelyn's body began to scream in agony. Her chest felt constricted, her head pounded. There was not a part of her that didn't cry out in pain. But there was another sensation, a slight weight on her hand. Warm and soothing. As if someone was holding it.

"I'm sorry. I've taken away as much hurt as I can. But you must wake up. You're too cold. You'll die."

Cold. It was cold, so cold. _She_ was so cold. Evelyn could feel it now, mingling with the pain. Freezing needles mixing with the sharp stabs. She managed to crack a protesting eye open. Her vision was blurry, but Evelyn thought she could make out a pale face with icy eyes regarding her.

"Cole?" She tried to say his name, but the sound came out as a hoarse whimper.

Closing her eyes, Evelyn tried to will away the insistent pounding in her head. It did little to help, and opening her eyes again, she found that she was alone. With her brow furrowing in confusion, Evelyn gingerly turned to lay on her back, and found herself staring upwards at a cavernous hole. She squinted against the harsh, blue tinged light. Things swam in her fuzzy memory. Cloudy recollections of the previous night. There had been an attack, fire, smoke, and people screaming. There had been a battle, a fight, a dragon. _Corypheus_ _..._ _Now_ she remembered.

Oh so carefully, Evelyn turned back onto her side, almost crying out as ribs slid against ribs in a manner nature never intended. Miraculously, an overturned supply cache lay nearby. It's contents were scattered among the snow drift, that Evelyn found herself lying in. With all the energy she could muster, she half crawled, half pulled herself along the gelid ground. There was an intense burning in her chest, and the pain in her legs and lower back was almost unbearable. Evelyn almost sobbed with relief, when she found a singular health potion that hadn't been smashed in the fall. Greedily, she drank the thick red liquid, before flopping back into the snow, exhausted by the effort. As the potion began to work it's magic, knitting together ribs, realigning broken bones and mending torn muscles, Evelyn took the chance to examine the gaping hole above her, and wondered if she'd fallen through a forgotten mineshaft.

She sighed in relief as her injuries were healed, everything still hurt, but it was a duller more manageable pain. Even the pounding in her head had become merely an annoying ache. Carefully, Evelyn began to sit up, and cautiously her fingers traced lightly over her scalp, finding a large lump on the back of her skull. She winced, remembering how Corypheus had slammed her head against the trebuchet. It was a small miracle he hadn't killed her out right with the blow.

Giving herself time to adjust to merely sitting up right, Evelyn looked about her surroundings. She was the sole living thing in a large, frozen cavern. Not even moss or deep mushrooms were growing there. Stalagmites and stalactites of pure ice littered the space. The bright sunlight, shining through the hole in the cavern roof, refracted off their glass like surface, casting dancing rainbows around the frigid cavern. It was almost beautiful. However the cold was _really_ beginning to bother Evelyn, and somehow managing to stand on shaky legs, she wrapped her tattered overcoat around her. Her first tentative step brought her back to her knees, having tripped over something buried in the snow. Biting pack a pained whimper as her bare fingers began to dig through the white powder, Evelyn's hands soon closed around the familiar feeling of polished wood. An excited smile pulled at her lips, as she freed her staff from the drift. It now had a long crack running the length of the shaft, and the blade had been snapped off completely, but it was still usable. In the very least, it could serve as a walking aid. So leaning her weight heavily on her staff, Evelyn got to her feet before pausing. Using as much of her heavily depleted mana as she dared, she evoked small tendrils of fire that wrapped and swirled around her shivering body. As the small spell ended, it was obvious to Evelyn that it had done little to ease the deep chill that had settled into her body. However, she was hopeful that it was enough to stop frostbite claiming any fingers or toes. With a great shuddering breath, Evelyn squared her shoulders and took a wobbly step forward. She had no idea where she was headed. All she knew was that she couldn't remain there, and _somehow,_ she had to find the rest of the Inquisition. She needed to find her friends.

 


	9. Believe

Evelyn's eyes widened with astonishment. The glimpses and hints Solas hand managed to show her in the Fade, didn't do it justice. It was magnificent. A huge stone fortress that seemed to be growing out of the very mountain itself. How many centuries, millennia, had this fortress stood there? How long had it been forgotten in time, lingering only in the memories of the Fade? The place was a marvel, and following the destruction of Haven, along with their gruelling three week exodus through the frigid Frostback Mountains, Evelyn collapsed to her knees in shear relief and joy.

"Skyhold," Solas announced proudly.

Unable to suppress a grin, she looked up at him, to find the elf leaning against his dragon headed staff, smiling at her almost affectionately. Evelyn didn't doubt for a moment, that if not for Solas, the Inquisition would never have found this amazing place.

"You... are a wonder," she told him, fondly. "It's like a gift from a god.”

A dark look flashed in Solas' eyes for a moment. "I thought you did not believe in gods?"

His tone was hard to distinguish, and his knuckles were turning white from the exertion of gripping his staff. Slowly getting to her feet, Evelyn gave him a confused look, before peering around the rocky outcrop that was shielding them from the wind. Her knotted hair and still tattered overcoat ruffled in the cold blast, but she paid little mind. Evelyn was simply relieved that the rest of the Inquisition and villagers seemed to be a good half hour away, further down the slope. Due to the fact that she and Solas had elected to leave them behind, to scout ahead. Assured they would not be overheard, Evelyn turned back her elven companion.

"You know I don't believe in the Maker, and I don't believe I'm the Herald of Andraste," she replied. "But I do believe Andraste was once a real person, before she was made a prophet and changed into a legend. I also fully believe and accept the dwarven paragons, who were all real people. I cannot say about the elven gods, I've had little chance to hear the stories. They could have been real too, once. Until their stories and deeds were twisted and warped by time."

Evelyn sighed, as she leant against a large snow covered boulder. She wasn't sure why her comment would bother Solas so, it wasn't like him to get upset about religion. The only things her stoic friend ever got impassioned about was the Fade, spirits, and Elven culture. That's when it hit her, and she inclined her head towards the fortress.

"This place is elven," Evelyn stated.

"Elvhen," Solas corrected her, coming to lean beside her.

"And you don't believe in the ehl-vehn gods," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Solas. I know there's no mystic hand of a god involved in this. I know it's all down to you, and your impressive Fade walking skills. So, thank you."

She turned to regard the elf beside her, only to be surprised to find a pensive look on Solas' face, as he starred intently towards the fortress. Evelyn worried her lower lip as she contemplated her next move. At times like these, Solas appeared like a lone wolf, wary of those around him. He always seemed momentarily surprised, when someone touched him, almost as if he was waiting for an attack to follow. Evelyn doubted anyone else had really noticed, but she had come to recognise the slight tensing Solas did when surprised. She presumed Varric had as well, since the dwarf was the only other person that spent time with Solas of any length... and Varric noticed _everything_. Still, a smile pulled at her lips, when she thought about their last night in Haven. That silly slow dance they had shared, before they were thrown into chaos. After hesitating for only a moment longer, Evelyn slipped her arm through Solas'. She felt the elf momentarily tense, as she expected him to. He relaxed soon enough, though Evelyn caught the surprised look he gave her. Smiling almost to herself, she settled slightly into his side, so they could share each other's warmth.

They had never spoken about it, during the past three long weeks, but Evelyn was certain it had been Solas calling to her in the Fade, that had pulled her from her concussed state after Haven. When she had originally tried to thank him or question it, he hurriedly changed the topic. It confused Evelyn, but she accepted it. Simply accepting that it was just another part of who Solas was. He had helped her when she had needed it, and now Evelyn was determined to do the same. She knew she was far from understanding her fellow mage, but Evelyn was determined to show the solitary elf he wasn't as alone as he thought.

 


	10. Rescue Me

Since being appointed Inquisitor, Evelyn's days were full of meetings and war summits, this one was no exception, and her head spun. To top it all off, Leliana and Josephine had taken it upon themselves to arrange for three trainers to come to Skyhold, in order for Evelyn to improve her skills... aparently. Perhaps she should be flattered, and perhaps she would have been, if not for the specialists they had chosen. First there was 'your trainer', a Rift Mage who had so much crammed in her head, she literally couldn't remember her own name. Then Viuus Anaxas, a Morrtalitasi mage from Nevarra. He was a pleasant enough man, but the thought of raising the dead to fight at one's command, was a little too unsettling for Evelyn. And then there was Helaine, a knight-enchanter... a mage so far up her own ass, that she made Vivienne seem cuddly. Which was quite scary, and anger provoking. Evelyn had no issue with the woman being an elf, though she had _every_ problem with her demanding respect without earning it. That had obviously left her with only one choice of specialisation. Even though 'your trainer' was a very sweet woman, she was quite befuddled, which made Evelyn wonder how competent a trainer she would be. If it hadn't been for knowing Solas was... for all intents and purposes... a Rift Mage as well, Evelyn would have been worried that all those who studied the specialisation became completely baffled. It had been with Solas in mind, that Evelyn had sought refuge. She had literally ran when she has heard Josephine calling her name, for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Which was exactly the reason Evelyn was currently hiding under Solas' desk, much to the elf's amusement.

"So you have begun practising new magical forms," he observed, quietly, acting as if he were merely muttering to himself during his research. "Interesting. You seem to be drawing upon the raw substance of the Fade. Likely using your mark as a catalyst. I use similar techniques, although it took me years to learn them. Why did you chose such an esoteric area of study?"

"I hoped studying such magic would help me better understand the Fade," Evelyn sighed. "Along with the fact that raising the dead seems wrong to me. Corpses shouldn't walk, let alone pick up a sword. And that damn Helaine..." Her words trailed off into an angry huff.

"Indeed," Solas replied, giving a low throaty chuckle. "Our fight affords little time for formal study, but the wise can better themselves even in the midst of battle. Perhaps especially then. I hope your new studies serve you well."

He paused then, and Evelyn got the distinct impression that the elf was smirking.

"Do you need anything else? Other than sating your desire to hide under my desk that is."

"Now that you mention it...” she said at length. "I _am_ interested in what you told me of yourself and the Fade. If you have time, I'd like to hear more."

Solas looked genuinely surprised, when he peeped at her. "You continue to surprise me," he admitted. "All right, let us talk... preferably somewhere more interesting than this."

 


	11. Soft as Snow

When Solas had mentioned somewhere interesting, Haven wasn't exactly where Evelyn had in mind. In truth, it was nothing like she had in mind. The place was deserted, eerily quite, with a thick layer of virgin snow covering everything. Evelyn had never thought she would see this place again, and being here left she feeling bewildered.

"Why here?"

"Haven is familiar," Solas answered, simply. "It will always be important to you."

"Just me?" she queried, playfully.

The elf merely answered with a small smile, before leading her further through the deserted streets of the village. There was something strange about the place now. It seemed as if the Inquisition forces and other inhabitants of the place had simply vanished. Disappearing in the midst of their every day lives, instead of driven out of their home by a fierce battle. It was disconcerting, almost other worldly. Evelyn's mind travelled along this train of thought, as she followed Solas through the empty chantry, still lit by candles... though their flames no longer wavered in the once perpetual breeze. Something nagged at her conscious, trying to tell her that fact as important, yet the feeling fled when they started descending steps to the lower level of the chantry. Evelyn's stomach twisted into knots, and she really found herself fighting the urge to run. After her exoneration, Evelyn had _never_ ventured back into the cells where she had first awoken, at the start of this crazy adventure. Unnameable fear had always kept her well away. A strong hand placed gently against her lower back, managed to chase the demons from her mind, and Evelyn gave Solas an almost shy smile in thanks. Though both their gazes were soon drawn to the shackles that had once bound her, that now lay discarded on the floor.

"I sat beside you whilst you slept, studying the anchor," he told her.

"Thank you," Evelyn replied quietly. "I'm glad someone was watching over me, even if it was only because of interest in this damn mark." She couldn't help smiling at him affectionately. "I'm glad it was you.”

Solas seemed surprised by this admission, but returned her smile. "You were a mystery. You still are." His smile transformed into a small smirk. "I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity, threaten to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed in anger. "Bitch!"

Her outrage caused Solas to chortle, and his mirth brought out Evelyn's own amusement. Almost against her will, she chuckled too, before pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Guess Cassandra's like that with everyone."

"Yes," Solas agreed.

A smile was still tugging at his lips, as he bade Evelyn to lead their departure from the depressing room. She gladly agreed, honestly debating running up the stairs to be free of the place. Thankfully she kept her decorum, though from the amused glance Solas gave her, Evelyn could guess her discomfort may have been more than a little obvious. Unable to control it, she gave what she hoped was an inaudible sigh of relief, as they re-emerged into the bright sunlight that bathed the silent village, and Solas lead her towards his small cottage. They halted in the square just outside it, the same place they had shared their impromptu dance under the stars, on the last night the village had provided refuge. A small, wistfully sigh escaped Evelyn's lips. She was still hurting over the loss of Haven, the loss of soldiers and civilians. Her pain must have been evident, for on her peripheral, she caught Solas hesitantly raising his hand... almost as if in debate with himself, before it curled over her shoulder comfortingly.

"You were never going to wake up. How could you? A mortal sent physically through the Fade," Solas continued his story. "I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra, or she in me. I was ready to flee."

Evelyn tilted her head to study him. "But you stayed."

"I did," he agreed, unnecessarily. "I told myself, one more attempt to seal the rifts."

He let go of her shoulder, thrusting his hand forward in a mimicked motion of what she did. Biting the inside of her cheek to stop from chuckling at the impression, Evelyn leant against the low stone wall, regarding her companion with a wry smile... just as she had done countless times before. She idly wondered if Solas was always like this, so expressive and animated, when he let his guard down. It was a side Evelyn wanted to see more of.

"I tried and failed," Solas admitted, clearly embarrassed. "No ordinary magic would affect the rifts. I watched them expand and grow, resigned myself to flee and then..."

"A woe-bedraggled mage shows up," Evelyn interjected. "Complete with disgruntled seeker in tow. Who no-doubt scowled as you grabbed the mage, leaving bruises I might add, and managed to seal the rift with the strange glowing mark on her hand. Which _really_ hurt by the way."

"Does it still bother you?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Twinges of discomfort," she admitted, honestly. "Nothing like it was before."

It was not an admission Evelyn had ever made, the pain that she felt the first few times she had closed rifts. It had most likely been the pain after closing the breach that had wiped her out for three days, now that she really thought about it. Solas' brow furrowed in though, as they began to walk back through Haven. They left the deserted village, and headed towards the small dock that harboured the frozen lake, only stopping when they reached the edge of the snow covered dock.

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation," Solas stated, eventually. "You sealed it with a gesture, and right then, I felt the whole world change."

Evelyn couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his choice of wording. "Felt the whole world change?"

"A figure of speech," he smiled.

"I'm aware of the metaphor, I'm more interested in 'felt'," she teased.

His eyes darted away from hers. "You change... everything.”

To her surprise, Solas seemed nervous, which was certainly out of character. Not wanting to make her friend uncomfortable, Evelyn dropped the playful flirting. Instead, she cupped his left cheek in her hand, a gestured she's used many times with her friends, as wordless reassurance. Though Evelyn hadn't expected Solas to cradled her hand to his cheek with his own, his other hand came up to cup her face, his thumb gently tracing over her bottom lip. It was identical to what he had done in the despairing future Redcliffe, moments before he sacrificed himself for her. A lump formed in her throat, even as the snow began to fall in swirling billows around them, almost as if it was trying to comfort her. Slowly, her hand dropped from his cheek to settle on his chest.

"For what it's worth, and for all our sakes, I'm pleased you stuck around."

"As am I," the elf agreed, softly. "You have fracture rules of both man and nature, and you will shatter more before you are done. Visiting me here, even as a mage, it should not be so easy for you."

Evelyn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you think we were?" he asked, amused.

As she cautiously looked around where they stood, Solas' hand moved from her face, to lightly grasp her shoulder. Evelyn took in the unblemished snow, unmarked even by their footprints. Finally, she realised she couldn't feel the cold, despite the blanket of white that covered nearly everything. The hushed silence of the place, along with the gently falling snow reminded her of another time, another meeting. Back during her fledgling days as Herald. Slowly a wide smile spread across Evelyn's lips as her gaze met his again, before shaking her head in amusement. Upon seeing the realisation dawn, Solas' own smile widened.

"Perhaps we should discuss this after you... Wake Up."

 


	12. Count on Me

The Storm Coast was _not_ one of Evelyn's favourite places, the constant rain never failed to settle a bone weary ache into her body. Even now, the ever present rain was drumming its tune onto the canvas of the tent. Despite shivering uncontrollably, Evelyn let out a contented sigh as she crawled into the haphazard pile of furs and blankets. She stretched languidly, trying to ease the tension in her body.

"You're giving quite the show, Inquisitor," Varric chuckled.

As far as Evelyn was concerned, the dwarf could laugh all he liked. He'd been kind enough to lend her a spare tunic, after her pack had been washed out to the roiling sea, during a fight with some Red Templars. The pale green hue and the sumptuous feel of the ring velvet, was a welcome reprieve from the leather that most of her sodden armour was comprised of. Even if the tunic was just this side of respectable when Evelyn wore it, as it barely covered her bottom. Joining in with his chuckling, Evelyn crawled over to Varric like a cat, until she unceremoniously flopped herself down next to him, pillowing her head on his shoulder as he lay on his back. Absent-mindedly. Evelyn's fingers began to caress Varric's impressive chest, whilst the dwarf smoothed down Evelyn's wayward red hair, affectionately.

"Just trying to give you ideas for your next Swords and Shields," she teased.

"Nothing to do with the chest hair then?" he quipped back.

"Oh Varric, you know us women are just crazy for your chest hair," Evelyn retorted, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Indeed," Cassandra stated, deadpan.

Without preamble, the seeker threw a blanket over Evelyn's bare legs, before settling down with them. Cassandra chose to rest the back of her head on the side of Evelyn's hip, her long bare legs curling over Varric's shorter ones, as she pulled another blanket over herself. Obviously deciding she was comfortable, the seeker then pulled out a book which prompted Evelyn to conjure some werelights for her. It came as no surprise that Cassandra's choice of reading material was the latest copy of Swords and Shields, which was a peace offering from Varric after the whole 'Hawke Incident'. When Evelyn had first awoken in Haven, after the destruction of the conclave, she would never image how things would change. How their dynamics and relationships would change. How they would come to rely on each other, actually consider each other friends. Family even. The closeness and companionship was welcome and comforting. It showed how far they'd come, how much they now trusted one another. Although...

"You not joining us, Chuckles?" Varric asked.

"I would not wish to deprive you of your inspiration," Solas stated, dryly.

Glancing over her shoulder, Evelyn regarded her fellow mage. He too had stripped from his soaked armour, though unlike the rest of them, he had elected to fully dress again. Solas was now wearing his familiar cream tunic, but had replaced his normal green leather breeches from some tan cotton trews. It was quite a contrast from Evelyn's borrowed tunic and bare legs, Varric's bare torso and burgundy Highever Weave trews, and Cassandra's oversized white cotton shirt that was combined with a pair of grey cotton shorts. A little concerned, Evelyn managed to stretch a hand out to lightly touch the elf's knee, without jostling the seeker.

"Are you alright, Solas?" she asked.

The elf tensed slightly at the touch. "I assure you, I am fine.”

"Guess all that traipsing about the wilderness makes you more resilient than us towns folk," Varric smiled.

"Years of wandering mean the rain and cold do not bother me so much any more," Solas agreed.

Before anything more could be said, the soft thump of a book hitting the floor drew their attention towards the seeker. Evelyn smiled warmly, when she realised their friend had fallen asleep, and she brushed a hand through Cassandra's cropped black hair affectionately.

"Guess you're not moving tonight," Varric said, amused.

"And if I'm not, neither are you," Evelyn retorted.

"Can you imagine any man complaining about having two beautiful women draped over him for the night?" he teased.

As she wiggled slightly to get comfy, Varric's arm curled protectively around her shoulders. Behind her, Evelyn could hear the shuffle of blankets as Solas settled himself down as well, which prompted her to extinguish her werelights.

"If you get cold during the night, please join us," Evelyn requested, softly.

"I... will bear that in mind," Solas replied, politely.

Varric squeezed Evelyn gently, obviously hearing the same 'no' that she did. Evelyn really didn't understand the elf's reluctance. She remembered the night he had fallen into the frozen river, they'd shared warmth then... but Evelyn respected Solas. So she had to respect his idiosyncrasies, even if they made no sense.

 


	13. You've Got a Friend

The fire was crackling merrily in the hearth, and candles flickered upon the mantle. The rest of Evelyn's room was shrouded in darkness, save her bed, where a shaft of silvery moonlight caressed the luxurious silk sheets and plush velvet drapes. However, this lap of luxury was not where Evelyn had chosen to spend this particular midnight. She sat, crossed legged on the floor of her room, close to the roaring fire. Across from her sat Solas, mirroring her position. Between them sat a heavy tome, dedicated to ancient Fade lore and spirit magic. The time spent traipsing around the Wounded Coast was time spent away from her studies, time Evelyn felt she needed to make up. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on her hand, that was hovering just over the book, her arm propped up on her leg. Desperately, Evelyn tried to stir her mark into life, something she could never control, and only seemed to happen when she was near a rift. A green light began to emanate from her palm, as she consciously tried to keep her breathing deep and even, as Solas had instructed. Unfortunately, the light sputtered for a heartbeat before dying. Evelyn couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan.

"Damn it all!" she grit out through clenched teeth. "And damn the Maker."

Solas chuckled. "What would the people say, if they knew their beloved Herald uttered such blasphemous things?"

"In all honesty, they can shove their Maker where the sun doesn't shine." With an annoyed huff, Evelyn let her head roll back, lightly thumping against her mahogany desk.

"I believe, falon, you have been spending too much time with Sera," Solas observed, dryly.

Even with her eyes shut, Evelyn knew the elf was smirking. "Or Bull."

She rolled her neck and shoulders, trying to release some of the tension from being hunched over for so long, before returning to her original position. Her hand hovering between them once more, when Solas suddenly nodded towards the outstretched appendage.

"If I may?"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ aware Dorian's my best friend? I'm hardly going to mind you touching my hand, when I'm used to his hands on affection."

The only reply Evelyn got was a barely there smile, as Solas cupped the back of her hand in both his palms. His touch was careful, tentative, almost as if he was unsure it was welcome despite her consent. Feeling the feather-light touch, and considering how he tensed whenever someone touched him, Evelyn couldn't help but wonder how lonely Solas' life had been. He might be able to walk the Fade and share discourse with spirits, but a living breathing soul needed the touch of another. Just as much as the body needed food, water, warmth and rest.

"Concentrate," the elf instructed.

Evelyn did as he asked, once again focusing her mana and attention onto the mark on her left palm. Slowly, it began to flicker to life. Dancing green sparks created random illuminations, drowning out the warm candle and fire light. The effort of summoning the power of her own free will was taxing, and Evelyn's hand began to tremble and her fingers twitch. Solas' grip on her hand became a little firmer. His fingers curled around her hand, never covering the palm, but gently coaxing her hand to open up again.

"Do not tense," he instructed, his voice rather soothing. "Relax your body and focus your mind."

Evelyn tried to do as Solas advised, but it was proving difficult. The arduous three day trek back from the Storm Coast had obviously been more trying than she had first thought. Her mana was rapidly depleting. The light from the mark rippled for a moment, when she caught the right combination of focus and mana, before it spluttered wildly. With an undignified yelp, a sound of both shock and pain, Evelyn quickly ended the spell. Pulling her hand from Solas' grasp, she cradled it to her chest. The mark stung something vicious. Obvious concern flashed across the elf's face, before he slowly held out his hand to her, giving her a questioning look. Once again, unsure what Solas intended, Evelyn gingerly set her still clench hand into his waiting one. She couldn't help but wince as he carefully unfurled her fingers, and a hiss of pain slipped through her teeth when he gently stroked the scar the mark formed, despite the healing spell he was casting. His ministrations and magic stopped abruptly, and even the hand holding hers hovered away, as he gave her a stricken look. Silently, Evelyn reach for his hand with her undamaged one.

"I did not intent to cause you pain," Solas stated, sadly.

"Wasn't you," she assured through her panting breath. "Just this stupid thing stings worse than one of Sera's Jar of Bees."

As she went to release his hands, Evelyn found Solas' fingers seemed to linger on her skin, almost as if he was reluctant to end the contact. She wondered if he was touch starved. It was only when she noticed the elf's surprised yet indignant look, and almost whispered question of: "Pardon?" that Evelyn realised that she had said it out loud. Figuring that since she had already blurted that out, even if only by accident, she may as well push as far as she could. She'd be gentle, respectful, and hopefully wouldn't offended him. But Solas _had_ asked her a question, and she was curious. So tilting her head slightly to the side, Evelyn considered the man in front of her and the now, closed off expression on his face.

"Before joining the Inquisition, how often did you spend in the company of people outside the Fade?" she asked, gently.

Instead of answering, Solas' gaze fell away from Evelyn's face, seeming to fix on something interesting just over her shoulder. His response, or lack of, confirmed her suspicion. Cautiously, Evelyn let her hand slip back over his, slowly and idly tracing indistinct patterns over the back of his fingers. When Solas didn't tense or pull away from her touch, Evelyn took it as an encouraging sign, and a vast improvement on how he normally reacted.

"A person needs touch as much as they need to eat or drink. Sure they can last longer without it, but doesn't mean they need it any less," she counselled.

A non-committal hum was all Evelyn got in reply. Verbally at least, for Solas turned his hands over so her ministrations moved to his palms. Carefully, she brought her marked hand to join the other. Cautious not to stretch her scar too much, Evelyn's fingertips lightly brushed over the elf's palms. Evelyn tried not to smile as she watched Solas let his guard down, for once, and close his eyes. Presumably, he was enjoying the sensations. Gradually, with no small amount of care on her part... not to aggravate the mark or startle her friend... Evelyn flattened her palms against his, before slowly sliding her hands until they encircled his wrists. She wasn't certain, but she was sure she heard a faint murmur of approval from the elf, but didn't comment. Instead, Evelyn gently slid her hands up the length of his arms, the wool of his tunic softer than she expected. When her hands came to rest lightly on Solas' shoulders, he opened his eyes looking slightly puzzled.

"When was the last time you had a hug?" Evelyn asked.

Solas' brow furrowed. "I..."

Not waiting for him to answer, Evelyn shifted to her knees and slipped her arms around his neck, holding him in a loose embrace. Several heartbeats past before Solas tentatively returned her hold, and Evelyn silently swore she'd never mention how his hands slightly trembled, as they pressed against her back. Figuring he may never allow his guard down again, Evelyn decided to press a little more, and tightened her grip. Giving Solas the type of hug she'd give Dorian, Varric or Josephine. Much to her surprise, Solas didn't hesitate to wrap his arms more firmly around her, almost squeezing her. Evelyn felt him inhale slowly, before releasing the breath and his hold on her. Taking her cue, Evelyn settled back on her haunches, patiently waiting for Solas to voice whatever thoughts or emotions she could see flittering across his face. But instead he gave a polite, if a little embarrassed, cough... his gaze not quite meeting hers.

"We should get back to your training," Solas stated, neutrally.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile. "Of course. Thank you for indulging me."

  
  


 


	14. Like a Friend

When Solas failed to show for yet another meal, Evelyn decided enough was enough. She well understood that the elf was still grieving for his friend, after all, only a week had passed since they had returned from the Exalted Plains. But that didn't mean he could neglect vital things he needed to attend to... like eating. Since returning, Solas had wielded solitude like a barrier, and enough was enough. Varric gave Evelyn a knowing smile as she rose from the bench, catching her wrist gently, it was second nature for her to lean down, and kiss the dwarf on the cheek.

"Go easy on Chuckles," he requested.

"Don't worry, Handsome. I'm not planning to hurl a fireball at him," Evelyn teased.

"If you think it is appropriate, give Solas our condolences," Josephine interjected.

This was backed up by Leliana's nod of agreement. Neither women knew the true extent of what had happened out on the plains, only that one of the elf's friends had died. Evelyn had worked hard to keep it that way. Her reports had mentioned a fight with a demon, but she had taken pains to make sure it wasn't revealed that Solas' friend was the spirit that had become corrupted. The only ones who knew besides herself, were Varric and Dorian. Both of whom had accompanied them to the Exalted Plains, and had given an oath not to speak about it to anyone. So Evelyn agreed, before heading to the rookery tower. She paused to shut the door that gave Solas' rotunda privacy from the main hall, only to turn around, and walked straight into the man himself. The elf's hands came to rest on Evelyn's hips, as he steadied her from the collision.

"Inquisitor. I was... do you have a moment?" Solas asked, sounding hesitant.

"Of course," Evelyn smiled in reply. "Would you prefer to go somewhere more private?"

"My thanks," he replied.  
  
With his usual grace, Solas moved to open the door for her, and without hesitation, Evelyn led him through the hall towards her own quarters, nodding at Dorian who raised a hand in greeting. Wilfully, she ignored the hushed whispers and judgemental looks from the Orlesian nobles as they past. Though on more that one occasion, Evelyn could feel the iron grip she had on her control waver, flames threatening the escape her fingertips as they overheard several rude and obnoxious comments. Beside her, Solas simply remained silent, keeping his head held high as they walked. However, a final comment once they had reached the dais that separate the throne from the rest of the hall, finally undid Evelyn's calm demeanour.

“Do you see that?” one masked Orlesian woman asked her companion.

The masked man sniffed, disdainfully. "The Inquisitor can do better than bedding an _elf_."

Disgust dripped off the word 'elf' and frazzled the last of Evelyn's patience. Without even thinking, she rounded on the bigot, grabbing him by the ruff of his incredibly flouncy shirt, and bodily dragged the idiot towards her. An audible hush settled over the entire hall, and it was only the fact that all eyes were on her at that moment, that stopped Evelyn from setting the pompous git alight. However, that didn't stop tendrils of her fire magic to begin to weave themselves around her body, as she glowered at the repulsive man.

“Solas has more worth in his little finger, than you could ever wish to possess,” Evelyn practically growled. “And take this as a warning, be _very_ careful with what you say about my friends.”

With that, she pushed the masked man away from her, before turning on her heel. The brief look of surprise on Solas' face was not lost on Evelyn, however she merely linked her arm through his, and pulled him towards the door that led to her tower. As they walked together, both painfully aware of the stunned silence they were leaving behind, Solas' posture remained tall and refined. But Evelyn had a feeling that her friend felt less than comfortable with being the centre of attention. Where as most would see the way he held himself as confident, she had learnt to recognise when he was tense. It wasn't until Evelyn had shut the door that separated her tower from the hall behind them, that Solas' posture began to relax.

"Ma serannas, Falon," he stated.

Evelyn wasn't sure if he was thanking her for giving them somewhere private to talk, or for defending him down in the hall. In truth, she was starting to feel a little embarrassed for her outburst. Not for what she had said, for Evelyn had meant every word. However, it wasn't like the time she had punched one of the kitchen porters for bad mouthing Sera. That had been private, only herself, Sera and the hapless man as witnesses. The incident in the hall had been a lot more public, and Evelyn could guess that she had just caused a lot of extra work for Josephine and Leliana. However, as Solas began to lead the way towards her favourite balcony, the one that afforded stunning views of the whole valley below, Evelyn pushed the concern out of her mind. What was done, was done. And the asshole had completely deserved it.

"Anytime" Evelyn replied. "You know, if you ever need some peace, you're more than welcome to hide up here."

Although it was true that the room was supposed to be Evelyn's own little haven, somewhere she could escape her role as Inquisitor, and one that Josephine had appointed spectacularly... complete with a four poster bed adorned with thick red drapes, that was almost a replica of the one in Evelyn's bedroom, back at her parent's estate. However, more often than not, Evelyn found herself falling asleep in the main hall, next to one of fires with Varric. Or in a library chair, cuddled up with Dorian. And since Evelyn rarely made it to her own room, she figure that one of her friends might as well make use of this amazing space on a more frequent basis. Solas looked a little surprised at her offer, before unexpectedly asking:

"What were you like, before the anchor?"

Evelyn was taken aback by the abrupt change of topic, and found herself looking at her hand. She snorted in amusement at her actions. It wasn't like it would suddenly disappeared.

"Has it affected you? Changed you in anyway? Your mind, you morals, your... spirit?" Solas pressed, respectfully.

"I don't believe so,” she answered, without needing to think.

"Ah."

That was all the reply Solas gave, though his stormy eyes swiftly cast themselves downwards, fixing intently onto a faint defect in the stone floor. As he leant his back against the balustrade, Evelyn moved to stand beside him, opting to lean her forearms against the rough stone railing, so she could enjoy the breath-taking view.

"Why do you ask?"

"You show a wisdom I have not seen since... since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the fade," Solas admitted. "You are not what I expected."

For a moment, Evelyn wondered if the elf had thought her to host to a benevolent spirit, before his last few words sunk in. They caused her to smile, since he had said something very similar the night they had share body heat to keep warm. At the time they'd joked about it, now there seemed something more to it, something deeper than just trying to suss one another out. However, Evelyn still wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't consider myself different from anyone else, not really," she confessed.

Solas frowned. "Perhaps not in the form of your body, no. But you have shown a subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people."

Evelyn smiled at him, touched by what she knew was meant as a compliment. "Thank you. Though I'm just one part of this team, Solas. What about Cassandra, Cullen or Leliana?”

"Cassandra separates matters of faith from those of the world, and she above all should understand how limited that is," Solas replied. "It seemed the commander has many a personal demon, and Leliana has a brilliant mind, but her faith was damaged. To her, it is all a game of tactics now. But not you...”

Unexpectedly, he tilted her chin so their eyes met. For a moment they regarded each other, and the air between them felt almost charged. It left Evelyn feeling utterly confused, and her heart beating just a little faster than usual. There was a look in Solas' eyes that she just couldn't read, no matter how hard she tried. If he were any other man, Evelyn could imagine where this was leading, but with the elf... she honestly had no clue what his intentions were, or the direction this was going. He was still an enigma most of the time. And adding to the unusualness of the moment, Solas once again gently ran his thumb along her lower lip.

"So what does this mean, Solas?" she asked, cautiously.

Blinking, he quickly stepped away. "It means that I respect you deeply, Inquisitor, and I have disturbed you enough for one evening."

With that, Solas made a hasty retreat. He paused only to offer her a formal bow, before he exited her chamber. Beyond confused, Evelyn ran her hands through her wavy red hair and sighed. Feeling suddenly very tired, she stretched before making her way over to her bed. It wasn't like her to take a nap during the day, but the prospect sounded wonderful. So after kicking off her boots, Evelyn made herself comfortable, pulling her favourite blanket up to keep the crisp mountain air at bay, and settled down to rest.

 


	15. Hungry Like the Wolf

"Solas?" Evelyn called, softly.

Though it was very late, as she entered the rotunda, Evelyn doubted the elf would be asleep. Their conversation on the balcony earlier was weighing on her mind, and she still worried he was struggling with his friend's death. Instead of answering verbally, Solas strode purposefully towards her, making Evelyn back up until she was pressed against the smooth plastered wall. He was close, _so_ close, that Evelyn could feel his body heat radiating off him... and smell his unique scent, something akin to incense and wood smoke. Pleasant, heady and earthy. Solas' hand was warm as it cupped the side of her face, his thumb grazing along her cheekbone. Her heart began to beat furiously, as an unwarranted heat pooled in her, tension and butterflies fluttering around her stomach unexpectedly. She was so surprised by the usually reserved elf's actions, her mind failed to form coherent thought. Her verdant eyes that had been locked onto his unwavering, stormy grey gaze, fell to his lips. In an instant, Evelyn realised she wanted him. Badly... Solas closed the none existent distance between them, his body flush against hers, effectively pinning Evelyn to the cold wall. She bit back a moan of pleasure. His mouth was a hair's breadth from hers, and his warm breath skittered over the skin of her cheek, where his hand had been moments before. It now moved purposely down her side, making Evelyn tremble slightly. Solas' fingers skimmed across her sensitive ribs, before coming to rest possessively on her hip, whilst the other gripped her shoulder.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he stated.

The words sounded laboured, forced, as if he spoke them through gritted teeth. Her eyes... that Evelyn couldn't remember closing... snapped open, instantly looking into his steely gaze once more. There was a hunger in the grey depths of his eyes, but also wariness and apprehension. As if he too was uncertain to the propriety of... this. And this, whatever _this_ was, was certainly unexpected to say the least. And yet, his interest was plainly evident, as his body pressed against hers. The elf was charming and attractive, in his own way. However, despite their occasional flirting, Evelyn had never considered him in this way... Now that she was, she found the thought rather appealing, though she worried if it was damage their tentative friendship. However, it seemed she had deliberated for too long, as Solas uttered an apology almost against her lips, before he withdrew from her. Regret, and perhaps a hint of disappointment, coloured his voice, and the chill that was left as he pulled away, was almost unbearable. Without any conscious thought on her part, Evelyn found herself leaning forward, barely brushing her lips against his in a whispered hint of a kiss. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to find him regarding her intently, her own uncertainty mirrored in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, searching his gaze.

With an intensity that surprised her, Solas closed the distance once more, pressing harder against her. On instinct Evelyn's legs parted slightly, allowing his thigh to press between hers. The feel of his lithe body against hers, had Evelyn stifling another moan.

"Tonight," he stated, his voice low and rough.

Solas' long fingers moved to tangle in Evelyn's wavy red hair, as he rested his forehead against hers. His eyes burrowed into her soul, as he waited for her response. The pounding in her chest intensified, and the heat that had been pooling began to spread. There was no doubt in her mind, that this would be a really bad idea, yet Evelyn's hands still slid up his arms before cupping his face. Intently, she searched Solas' eyes again for... she wasn't sure what. Though she found a vulnerability in his gaze that she hadn't expected. In that moment, Evelyn realised Solas was fully expecting to be rejected, which might explain his sudden retreat earlier on. He was just as confused as she was by their attraction, though Evelyn guess Solas had more to lose, since he had initiated this. Not for the first time, she wondered how much of Solas' life had been spent alone. And even though she had never considered him romantically, Evelyn cared deeply for Solas, and respected him. They were both adults, and there were far worse things she could do, than indulge in a night of mutual enjoyment with a trusted friend.

"Tonight," she agreed.

Without hesitation, Solas' lips crashed into hers. Hot and unyielding. Ravenous and ferocious. One of his strong hands slid to the nape of Evelyn's neck, the other cradled her face, effectively cutting off any chance of retreat... not that she was inclined to withdraw. She met Solas' fierce kiss with equal fervour, one hand twisting the neck of his woollen tunic, as the other gripped his bicep. When his tongue demanded entrance, she gave it willingly, unable to mask her hum of approval as his tongue warred with hers. It amused Evelyn to realise he faintly tasted of tea, something she knew he drank yet despised. However, a subtle movement on Solas' part, that brought him closer to her core, chased away such thoughts. It caused her to solely to focus on the growing need they obviously both shared. Panting, Evelyn broke the kiss, tilting her head out his reach as he went to kiss her again, choosing instead to run her tongue along the length of his tapered ear. Even though Solas shivered at her attention, he quickly retaliated, planting searing kisses along the length of her neck. Evelyn practically writhed against him as his teeth lightly grazed over her pulse point, only vaguely noticing his canines were sharper than she might have expected. Solas' appreciation for her movements were more than obvious, as he pressed harder against her, one hand sliding to cup her rear. His evident desire and enjoyment heightened Evelyn's own arousal, and she roughly grabbed his collar, pulling him in for another bruising kiss. There was nothing loving or gentle about their actions, every move was driven by passion and need. Neither cared if they were acting like teenagers, grinding against each other, grasping at each other's clothing. How they found themselves from being pressed against the painted wall, eager but fully clothed, to lying naked on the wooden platform that raised Solas' sleeping mat from the rest of the room, Evelyn wasn't sure. Nor did she care, especially as the elf held himself above her, propped up on well defined arms. His body hadn't changed from the night they had spent huddled together for warmth, but now Evelyn could indulge herself, run her hands along the toned plains and sinuous muscles.

"You have a heck of a body," she stated, wryly.

"You are rather pleasing to the eye yourself," Solas retorted.

The look he now gave her, as she lay naked on his bed, was predatorial. And there was something in his stormy eyes that looked almost lupine. Vaguely, Evelyn wondered if she should be wary, especially as she felt the faint prickles of lightening ghost along her skin. Involuntarily, she found herself tensing as Solas' hands tangled in her hair again, gently forcing her head back and exposing the column of her throat.

"Atisha, Falon. Ma' eth'an era," he whispered in her ear, before kissing down her neck.

Evelyn had no real idea what Solas had said, having only recognised the word for friend, but somehow it made her relax. Smiling ruefully, she captured his face in her hands, pulling him level and kissed him. Hard. Gently, she bit his bottom lip as she wrapped a leg around his waist. The position made his arousal all the more apparent. She arched her back, allowing herself to rub against the length of him, which caused his breathing to hitch.

"Problem?" Evelyn asked innocently, as she moved against him again.

"Tease," Solas growled in reply, before kissing her harshly.

That kiss ignited her, and Evelyn found herself gripping the back of his neck in order to deepen it. In response, he pinned her free hand above her head as he ground against her. It was maddening, being pinned by his weight. Evelyn didn't want teasing, didn't want foreplay, she wanted him. Now. When their kiss broke they stared at each other, almost in challenge, and the hunger in Solas' eye must have been mirrored in her own. For in one swift movement, he hilted inside her. Gasping at the delicious fullness, Evelyn's back bowed, and she arched against him. For a moment, Solas remained still, a slight look of concern in his eyes as the hand not pinning her wrist, cupped her face. But since Evelyn was aroused enough to prevent any discomfort, she merely pulled him in for another fevered kiss. Seeming to have his assurance, Solas began to move. However, the gentle thrusts were completely at odds to the passion that had gripped them since the moment Evelyn had stepped into the room. One glance at Solas' face as she broke their kiss, told her that he was holding back. The effort to remain gentle was clearly evident in the set of his jaw. On a hunch, she raked her nails down his back, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a faint mark. Her actions caused his pace to stutter.

"I'm not going to break," she whispered.

Then, deciding to use his surprise, Evelyn seized the opportunity to switch their positions. Deftly, she rolled them, ending with Solas laying flat on his back, still hilted inside her, as she straddled him. Never one to be shy about her body, Evelyn cupped her own breasts as she rocked her hips forward, drawing a ragged groan from Solas. His hands quickly joined hers, as her hips moved in a figure of eight. Soon, their pace increased, forcing Evelyn to brace her hands on Solas' chest, as his thrust became more powerful. Each one causing her to moan in appreciation, as he hit just the right spot. Very vaguely, she wondered how someone who spent so much time in the Fade, had become such of proficient lover. Though Evelyn gave up any speculation as Solas' thumb found the bundle of nerves at her apex. With a sudden intensity that she had not experienced before, Evelyn found herself close to the edge. She was almost relieved when Solas altered their position, pushing himself up, so he was seated instead of laying down. It allowed Evelyn to cling to him almost desperately. Solas kissed her collarbone, neck, jaw and cheek, before his lips found hers. Never once did he alter the pace, as he rocked up into her, or worked her sensitive nub.

"Garas," he murmured against her lips, and Evelyn found herself undone.

She gasped and shuddered against him, basking in her own pleasure as he held her tightly, finding his release. As his breathing even out, Solas gently nuzzled the side of her throat, planting light kisses along the junction where neck met shoulder. Cupping her face, he stroked Evelyn's cheek with his thumb before kissing her gently, almost sweetly.

"Ma serannas na enansal, lethallan," Solas whispered as he lay back down, pulling Evelyn with him.

"You know, you're going to have to teach me some elvish," she stated, pillowing her cheek on his shoulder.

"If you wish," he agreed, running a hand through her tousled her. He smiled at her, almost sadly, before kissing her tenderly. "Perhaps when you... wake up."

* * *

 

**Author's Note**

****Elvish translations:  
'Atisha, Falon. Ma' eth'an era' translates to 'Peace, friend. You are safe in this dream place.'  
'Garas' means 'Come'  
'Ma serannas na enansal, lethallan' translates to 'Thank you for your gift, lethallan'  
'Lethallan' is a term used to refer to someone you know well/are close to.

 


	16. Just Another Night

With a start, Evelyn awoke. Confused, she glanced around. Evelyn took in her familiar four poster bed, and the bright morning light that shone through the open windows. It only added to her confusion, was last night just a dream? The chirping of the birds on her balcony told her it was still fairly early, probably around breakfast time. She threw off the blanket, and pulled on her boots. Hurriedly, Evelyn went to her basin, splashing her face with the frigid water, before quickly cleaning her teeth. Once again, she wondered if it really was a dream, as her mind flitting back to the previous times she had met Solas in the Fade. Shaking her head, Evelyn decided to mull things over breakfast. Or let herself get distracted by Varric' and Sera's antics... she wasn't too fussy either way. So Evelyn made her way to the main hall, surprised to see the majority of her companions gathered around one long oak table. Evidently it was later than she thought, though she cheerfully returned Blackwall's wave, as she collected a plate of cold cut meats, and a few slices of bread from the serving table.

"Hey boss, you're up late," Bull declared, as she neared the table.

"Did you sleep well, lethallan?" he asked, innocently.

Evelyn smiled warmly at Solas, as he made room for her to sit beside him on the low bench. The use of the elven word caused Evelyn to raise an eyebrow slightly, confirming it hadn't been a dream at all.

"Wonderfully," she replied, brightly.

Solas' answering smile let her know he'd caught the hidden meaning.

"Sleep? Ha! Who were you _doing_ last night, Trevi? You're smiling way too much for just sleep," Sera giggled. "Not Cully Wully was it?" the elven archer added loudly, just as the commander entered the hall. "Because he's alright... if you like those parts."

As if on cue, the poor commander blushed a deep read, even as Evelyn gave him an apologetic smile. At the same time, she threw a piece of bread at Sera, which hit the blonde square on the nose. During the resulting laughter, Solas subtly squeezed Evelyn's hand under the table. She was a little surprised by the gesture, but it was obvious something had shifted in their friendship, hopefully for the better.

 


	17. Burn

Thump. Thwak. Whack. Thump. Thwak. Whack. Thump. Thwak. Whack.

Evelyn took two steps back, twirling her staff in figures of eight in front of her, before catching it in her right hand. She turned her whole body in a complete circle, setting her staff revolving in a fast paced palm spin above her head, before catching it in her left hand. With her left hand holding her staff palm up, her right hand tightened around the grip palm down, and again she twirled her staff in figures of eight before stepping forward again.

Thump. Thwak. Whack. Thump. Thwak. Whack. Thump. Thwak. Whack.

Evelyn took another two steps back, spun her staff around her right wrist before catching it with her left hand, her palm facing down. Quickly, she brought her staff behind her back, and let the momentum pull her body around in a tight spin, before her right hand closed around the grip. She twirled her staff in a figure of eight in front of herself, before tossing it around her neck, catching it with her heft hand, then stepping forward again.

"I think that training dummy is well and truly beaten, Sweetheart," Dorian called out to her.

Grinning, Evelyn turned to watch her best friend's approach. "Come to offer your services?"

"But of course, now that Hawke's left for Crestwood, who else are you going to ask? _Your_ apostate hobo?" he retorted.

"Dorian..." Evelyn chastised, leaning her weight against her staff.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, entering the small training square. "I'll play nice, I swear it."

"If you don't, I'll hide your moustache wax," she threatened, beginning to stalk around him.

Her fellow mage gasped dramatically, as he threw off his cloak. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Evelyn replied, deviously.

Without warning, Evelyn launched forward, twisting her staff back and up, before bringing it down with both hands towards Dorian's head. He blocked with ease, using his own staff to stop her downward attack. With some force, he pushed her backwards and they circled each other, neither being able to hide their grins as they stared the other down. They attacked at the same instance, both swinging their staffs from waist height, up to the other's face. Their weapons met with an almighty whack, fire flaring slightly from both staffs. Dorian stepped back, before moving to thrust his staff blade towards Evelyn's mid section. On instinct, she jumped backwards, blocking the move before retreating several steps as Dorian advanced. The entire time, both mages twirled the staffs. Small flares erupted as they crossed each other, another loud whack echoing across the courtyard. With his greater reach, Dorian managed to trap Evelyn's staff against the ground, before swinging his own towards her head. Evelyn's flexibility was better, and she ducked just in time. But then she had to force herself to flip backwards, as Dorian swung his staff blade towards her feet. As she landed, he thrust towards her face, forcing Evelyn to block with her staff once again. Bracing herself, Evelyn managed to push Dorian off balance with a less than gentle shove, and as their staffs clashed together again, sparks showered down on the both. Evelyn yelped in surprise, as Dorian grunted. Both hurriedly backed away from the other, effectively ended their sparring duel. A sudden round of applause alerted them for the first time, that they had gathered an audience.

"I didn't know staffs could be used like that," Nadia stated, from her spot in the crowd.

"It is rare now, da'len, but once it was common practise," Solas replied, before stepping into the ring. "I wonder if you would do me the honour, my lady."

"For you Solas, of course," Evelyn grinned.

"Flirting with the hobo apostate, really?" Dorian drawled, his voice low enough that only Evelyn could hear.

"Hair oil and moustache wax," she hissed.

Her threat was merely met with a wicked chuckle from her best friend, and as Dorian left the ring, Solas began to circle her, which Evelyn returned in kind. Once again, she stalked slowly around her opponent, though was unable to help adding a bit of sway to her stride. Since their night in the Fade, Evelyn had found herself flirting with Solas quite often. The elf smiled at her, almost appreciatively. A whistle that sounded awfully like Bull's came from the crowd, making Evelyn smirk slightly, though her gaze never left Solas' stormy depths. However, before either of them could strike, a messenger came barrelling into the ring.

"My lady Inquisitor," the boy panted. "Lady Montilyet and Mistress Nightingale request your presence in the war room."

Fighting back the urge to sigh, Evelyn forced a smile for the boy, and thanked him. Beaming, he ran back off, leaving Evelyn to chuckle and shake her head after him. At that moment, Solas caught her eye, as he came to stand beside her. The back of their hands barely touched, as they gripped their respective staffs.

"Another time?" he asked, smiling.

"I'll hold you to it," Evelyn promised, flirtatiously.

 


	18. Shall We Dance

Really, it had come as no surprise to Evelyn, that a new dress was hung on the front of her armoire. Ever since the Empress' ball had been mentions, Vivienne had been fussing over outfits and dresses. For once, Evelyn didn't mind, as her fellow mage had helped save her from having to wear a disastrous red uniform at the event. However, this was the fifth dress of the week. This was a simple, elegant cut, and the note attached explained it was a prototype of her ball gown. It had a figure hugging, sweetheart bodice that tapered into a flowing, floor length skirt. It was intended to be worn without petticoats, for which Evelyn was eternally thankful for. Since it was only prototype, it wasn't made in the Inquisition's colours, instead it was a rich golden hue, with shimmering pieces of Serault glass sewn about the neckline and hemline alike. It was beautiful.

However, Evelyn had little time to admire the dress, before hurriedly changing into it. Josephine was insisting on dance practice three evenings a week, tonight was the first, and she had promised not to be late. So she had little time to change her make up to suit, barely managing to quickly change her usual bold red lip, to a much subtler coral colour. With shoes in had, Evelyn ran down the stairs, barely remembering to slip them back on, as she stepped into the candle lit main hall. Thankfully, it was rather late in the evening, all the visiting nobles had been ushered away for the night, and the only people to witness her entrance was her inner circle and advisers. Despite growing up a daughter of House Evelyn... with all the pomp, practises and wealth that entailed... Evelyn couldn't help the flutter of nerves as everyone gathered, turned to look at her. The chatter that had been mingling with the soft string music quickly died. There was a low whistle, that sounded like Varric, and a squeak that suspiciously sounded like Sera. Remembering the rigorous schooling of manners and decorum, drilled into her by her mother, Evelyn stood erect. Her shoulders were rolled back, her chin held with dignity, and her hands loosely clasped in front of her. The very picture of ladylike refinement. Though as the quartet began to play a lively Waltz, her eyes quickly fell to Solas, who had also taken this seriously and dressed for the occasion. The elf wore a a long line, sleeveless dress coat of ring velvet, over the top of a highever weave, open neck shirt and a pair of darkened samite trews. This was paired with traditional elven leg wraps, and an expertly woven sash belt. In truth, he looked rather striking, and Evelyn felt her heart flutter, inexplicably. With only a little hesitation, she approached him.

"Would you give me the pleasure of this dance, Master Solas?" Evelyn asked, a little cheekily.

"I believe that should be my line, my lady," Solas answered, easily.

There was a hint of a smirk tugging his lips, as he offered her his hand. Recollections of their night in the Fade flashed briefly in Evelyn's mind, causing her to smile impishly. Without a second thought, Evelyn placed her hand in his, and sank into a deep curtsey. It was what was called for when accepting a dance partner, however there was an indignant cough behind her.

"You cannot possible curtsey to an elf, _Lady_ Evelyn," Vivienne sniffed. "And it is nothing personal against the apostate, but you will be the talk of the ball for all the _wrong_ reasons."

"See if I don't," Evelyn replied, tersely, before gently pulling Solas onto the dance floor. "And Josephine, if you dare allow them to introduce Solas as a servant or the like..."

There was evidently enough venom and menace in her voice, that Leliana felt the need to step in. "Do not worry, Inquisitor. Perhaps the title of Arcane advisor or researcher would be suitable?"

"Researcher would be fine," Solas replied evenly, as he pulled Evelyn into a formal hold. His hand was almost possessive as it pressed against her upper back.

"Not quite like dancing in the snow," Evelyn whispered to him, almost wistfully.

For a moment, Solas' gaze softened, becoming almost affectionate, as he hummed his agreement. Then his expression became neutral again, as he started to lead Evelyn in the energetic waltz. The dance was fast paced,with more swaying steps, and a rhythmic rise and fall to their movements as they spun. To Evelyn's delight, Blackwall led a surprised looking Cassandra onto the floor. The seeker had, for once, forgone her armour or training gear, actually opting to wear a dress for the rehearsal. The two women shared a smile as they twirled passed each other, both clearly recognising something in the other. The reluctant noblewoman, who disliked her titled, but could pull out the decorum and poise if the situation required it. It was Blackwall who was quite the unexpected marvel. The warden moving with purpose, command, and actual grace as he guided Cassandra through the dance. He also cut quite the figure, clad in a simple black shirt, and grey twill breeches.

"Your smile is most becoming, you will no doubt enchant many at the ball," Solas observed, a little teasingly.

Evelyn couldn't help but scrunch up her nose at the thought. "Know any gods I can pray to that will allow me to dance only with my friends?"

"You do not like balls?" he asked, turning Evelyn in a perfect pivot, before returning to formal hold.

"I'm not a fan of people I don't trust touching me," she admitted. "Too many nobles have grabby hands. I hated it so much growing up, that my parents decided I was only required to attend any functions for three hours, before I could slip out and hide with the servants."

Solas looked a little surprised at the revelation. "Then I am honoured, lethallan."

* * *

** Author's Note **

**Solas' clothing is taken from a version of the Keeper Robes that I found whilst browsing Google.**

 

 

 


	19. Playing with Fire

With practised ease, Evelyn lifted up her gown's skirt as she stepped daintily out of the ornate, gilded carriage. The red silk of her gown caught the setting sun beautifully, as did her heavily jewelled necklace and earrings. She tried not to smirk too much, when both Varric and Dorian threw her encouraging winks, though she was surprised to find it was Bull who stepped forward, to escort her up the white marble stairs.

“I know your style, Boss,” the Qunari stated. “You want to stick it to the nobles, but want to do it without causing Josie any problems.”

Evelyn grinned at the behemoth, understanding perfectly what he was implying.

“Also gave me a chance to tell you there's a certain elf... who isn't as subtle as he thinks he is, who's just a little besotted with you. You knew that... right?”

Chuckling softly, Evelyn squeezed Bull's arm in silent thanks, before dropping a few steps behind so she could talk to Solas. Without thinking, she linked her arm through his as they walked, evoking a flurry of whispering from those they passed by. Evelyn felt Solas tense slightly, as she expected, though he soon seemed to relax. In fact, he seemed more at ease than he had when they had walked through Skyhold's main hall together. 'The night Trevi nearly flambéed an Orlesian noble'... as Varric and Sera had taken to calling it.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn asked. "Will you tell me if you encounter any trouble from the nobles?"

"I do not think the Orlesians know what to make of me," Solas replied. “But I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex that permeates these events.”

"That's one way to look at the corruption and over inflated egos," Evelyn chuckled. "Though I must admit, you seem more at ease with a grand Orlesian ball than I suspected."

"I have seen countless such displays... during my journeys in the Fade. The powerful have always been the same, only the costumes change," he replied. “Though you, dear lady, are playing with fire."

Solas punctuated the statement, by lightly squeezing the hand that was draped around the crook of his arm. Evelyn shrugged dismissively, unabashed and unashamed.

"I don't care for their games," she admitted. "They are pompous, obnoxious, and need to take their heads out of their rears. What's more, all I can think about when I look around this place, is that it should belong to the elves."

Evelyn paused, trying to cool her rising temper, even as her grip tightened on her companion's forearm. Right now, Halamshiral represented everything that was wrong with society. She hated it, with the same passion she hated the oppression of mages. Both were so wrong, though the hand the elves were dealt, bothered her a great deal more. A regretful sigh escaped her, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Solas.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much," Evelyn started. "But after Corypheus is defeated, I _swear_ I will do everything I can to help the elves. To make the rest of Thedas see you all deserve to be, and should be, treated equally."

Solas seemed surprised by her declaration, though he quickly covered it. "Along with the mages?"

"Damn right!" Evelyn affirmed, smiling. "Anyway... I don't suppose you'd have any interest in dancing tonight?"

He returned her smile. "A great deal. Although, dancing with an elven apostate will win you few favours with the court."

"As would my personal opinion that Andraste and Shartan were lovers," Trevelyan replied, glibly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Evelyn noticed Josephine beckoning to her, and another sigh escaped her. It was show time. Feeling a little demon-may-care, and not caring one iota for the scandal it might cause, she gave Solas a truly impish smile. It was the only warning she gave, before she kissed him. Granted, it was only on the cheek, but Evelyn angled her head so that any onlookers would be hard pressed to be able to tell. As expected, several startled gasps could be heard from the Orlesians around them. Solas once again seemed surprised, but still gave a hearty chuckle.  
  
“Playing with fire, lethallan,” he chastised.

Evelyn giggled in reply, before turning to find Josephine. Her heart sunk realising she would have to wade through the gathered crowd. However, steeling herself, Evelyn threw Solas a wink over her shoulder, before she let the crowd swallow her up.

 


	20. Two Hearts

It was done. It was over. And the awful future in Redcliffe would never come to pass. The night had been a victory, with the added bonus of Briala finally taking her place in the limelight with Celene. But still, Evelyn's heart was heavy, unable to forget what she'd seen in the future. Unable to take her mind of events that so easily could have come to pass. So she had escaped the ballroom, as quickly as she decently could, finding a secluded balcony on which to hide. Tears pricked Evelyn's eyes, as she leant on the marble balustrade.

“I am not surprised to find you out here,” Solas said, in way of greeting. “Thoughts?”

“I have a feeling this is only a temporary victory,” Evelyn sighed.

“There's much, much more trouble ahead,” he replied. “For now, focus on what's in front of you.”

Unable to help herself, Evelyn gave him a coy smile. “Oh?”

Solas chuckled. “Come, before the orchestra stops playing, dance with me.”

It wasn't so much a request, but it was still an invitation. He held out his hand to her, even bowing to her, and something unclenched inside. Laughing, she knocked the awful hat off his head, and stepped into his embrace. From the way Solas smirked, Evelyn wondered if he'd only worn the hat to upset Vivienne... she was starting to learn it was definitely the sort of thing he would do. His grey eyes sparkled as he regarded her, and not for the first time, Evelyn wished she could see more of this side of him. Solas seemed younger somehow, more carefree, and she couldn't help wondering if it was just his apostate life style, that had driven him to be so stoic and aloof. Not that it matter right now, with beautiful music filtering out from the ballroom, and the brilliant stars shining overhead. Solas took up a formal hold, though Evelyn stepped closer, laying her cheek against his. After a moment's hesitation, his arms slowly slipped to wrap around her waist, as her arms slid up to encircle his neck. And though it was unnecessary, Evelyn still whispered:

“I'd love to.”


	21. Sunny Afternoon

The afternoon was bright and cheerful, and not entirely surprised, Evelyn found herself and Nadia surrounded by a host of children, as they sat in the herb garden. She was currently sporting a very fetching crown of elf-root, whilst her young elven friend wore a necklace of daisies. The children were happily chatting amongst themselves, and Evelyn was almost dozing in the warm sun, until a little hand patted her shoulder. As soon as she opened her eyes, she smiled at the young elven girl beside her. A moment later, a small face peeked out from behind the child.

"Yes Mira? And Mihwen," she smiled. "What can I do for you two?"

The youngest girl crept from behind her sister, a ring of elfroot and yarrow clasped in her little hands. Looking a little nervous, Mihwen shuffled closer and leant to whisper into Evelyn's ear.

"Would you give this to... to hahren?" she asked, shyly.

Trying not to chuckle, Evelyn took the flower crown and left Nadia with the children, whilst she went in search of Solas. Walking through Skyhold, she proudly continued to wear her own lopsided crown, much to the amusement of the nobles she passed. As expected, Evelyn found Solas in the rotunda, bent over his desk. His elegant fingers traced along ancient scrawl, in yet another dusty tome, and for a moment, the sight mesmerised her.

"Have you come to seek a hiding spot under my desk again, lethallan?" he asked, without looking up.

"No... no evil, soul sucking ambassador is trying to kill me with overly gaudy fabric swatches today," Evelyn declared.

Without hesitation, she walked over to his desk to stand in front of him. When Solas still didn't look up from his tome, Evelyn placed a hand under his chin, and tilted his face to look at her. How he could look both curious and indignant was beyond her. It was oddly... cute. Unable to help herself, Evelyn grinned widely at him, even as his gaze slowly moved up to the flower crown perched on her head. Carefully, she teased apart a yarrow stalk from it's elfroot neighbour, so she could fasten the chain around Solas' neck. The elf gave a slight huff, almost a sigh of resignation mixed with a snort of laughter. Though he bent his head forward, allowing Evelyn to fasten the flower chain, all the same.

"I come baring a gift," she explained. "Though I doubt yours will stay put, since you have your head buried in a book so much."

"And _you_ made this?" Solas teased.

"No," Evelyn chuckled. "I'm not that skilled. It is a gift for 'hahren', from Mira and Mihwen, two fans of yours aparently. Their father helps Master Dennet with the Harts."

Unexpectedly, Solas turned to fully face her then. The movement quick and sharp, catching Evelyn by surprise. Because she had only just finished securing the flower chain, her hands slipped from Solas' neck, and came to rest flat against the broad plain of his chest. Unwittingly, Evelyn's gaze fell to his lips. A remembered warmth began to bloom in her, and she swallowed thickly. She could feel his breath on her skin, and it seemed to becoming faster than their stationary status should allow. They were stood far too closer, far closer than f _riends_ should be. But for some reason, Evelyn felt unable to pull herself away from him. Gently, Solas ran a hand up her arm. Starting at her wrist, and slowly gliding upwards until his hand closed around her upper arm. There was the slightest of movement, on both their parts, that brought them impossibly closer together. Their torsos were almost flush, save for Evelyn's hands sandwiched between them. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet Solas' stormy gaze, and for several heartbeats, she was left to wonder at his unreadable look. Though unsurprisingly, the moment was cut short, when several apprentices barrelled through the room on their way to the library. With a sigh, Evelyn stepped away from Solas, who inclined his head in a respectful nod.

A slight smile pulled at his lips. “Perhaps another time.”

 


	22. Give Your Heart a Break

Rain steadily drummed against the canvas of the tent, as wind howled wildly outside. Unable to help herself, Evelyn shivered... Crestwood had surpassed the storm coast as her most hated place in Thedas. It was impossible for her to tell how much time had passed, since she and Solas had settled down for the night. She was a little surprised at the respectful distance the elf was keeping, despite the closeness they had previously shared. Or perhaps it was because of it... really, Evelyn wasn't sure. What she was, was confused, and with some effort she stifled a sigh. Nothing had outwardly seemed to change between them, since their night in the Fade. Sure, they flirted occasionally, and had danced together, but their friendship still seemed to be fully intact. They still worked well together and enjoyed each other's company. Solas had said one night, and Evelyn had taken him at his word. Regardless, her mind drifted back to it often, and there were times that she wondered if he was still interested as well.

Clad in only a pair of black silk sleeping shorts, and a plain cotton shirt, she lay in the darkness of the tent, idly listening to the downpour of rain. Next to her, Solas shifted in his sleep. Without warning, a hand crept over the cotton fabric that covered Evelyn's stomach, swiftly followed by an arm. To say she was surprised, was quite an understatement, however, the elf's steady breathing told her that he was still fast asleep. Though in a matter of moments, Solas had shifted closer to her, the length of his body pressed into her side, as he snuggled closer. The elf made a small contented noise, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Despite her surprise, Evelyn couldn't help but smile fondly at her sleeping friend. Without thinking, Evelyn slid a hand gently along the length of the arm that was hold her, before settling her palm against his bicep. Solas murmured another sleepy approval, and pulled her closer, his leg sliding to entwine with hers. Despite Evelyn's best efforts, she couldn't help but giggle softly, when he nuzzled her throat. It seemed her soft laughter had finally roused the sleeping elf. For Solas groggily propped himself slightly up on a forearm, and presumably regarded her through bleary eyes... it was hard to tell in the near black. However, Evelyn felt his hand stroke down her cheek, his thumb brush her lower lip. Without warning, Evelyn felt a familiar warmth bloom in her, followed by an ache she well remembered. Vaguely, she wished it wasn't so dark, so she could see Solas' face. Especially when he bent down to her, his lips gently ghosting over hers...

Solas suddenly froze.

If she were to hazard a guess, Evelyn would assume that the elf had only just realised the position they were in... namely, that he was nearly sprawled out on top of her... his lips a hair's breath away from hers, and his fingers beginning to tangle themselves in her unruly red hair. For a moment, Evelyn could actually feel Solas' heartbeat against her own chest, and his breath lightly skittered over the skin of her face. Evelyn was half convinced, that if she could see Solas' face, his stormy eyes would be wide with shock. All at once, Solas seemed to push himself away from her. Practically retreating to the opposite side of the small tent, much to Evelyn's surprise.

"My apologise, Inquisitor. I must have been dreaming," he stated, his voice clipped and strained.

"Some dream," Evelyn smile, her tone light and unperturbed.

"It will not happen again."

There was something in those five words that gave Evelyn paused. Actually, those five words tugged at her heart, just a little, as did Solas' tone. He sounded regretful, embarrassed... but also lamenting. Expecting the elf would say more, Evelyn waited quietly, listening to him shuffling about. However, when she heard a sound that seemed to indicate that Solas was about to turn away from her again, Evelyn halted his movements. Lightly, her marked hand curled to clasped his shoulder. It was always hard to tell what was going on in Solas' brain, but Evelyn didn't want her stoic friend to believe there was anything wrong with his actions... they might have agreed on one night, but she certainly didn't mind the attention.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with a cuddle," she said, warmly.

"My actions were inappropriate," Solas argued.

Evelyn was confused. Sure, there'd been a little more than just a cuddle, but a sleep kiss was hardly a crime. It also wasn't the first she'd shared with a friend... Dorian was awfully affectionate when he was half asleep. But regardless of her own thoughts on the matter, she was concerned for Solas, he was awfully good at self-flagellation after. So hoping her wouldn't mind, Evelyn shuffled a little closer, until her torso pressed against his side. When he didn't pull away, she rested her cheek on his shoulder. It was only then that she noticed his scent, something akin to incense and wood smoke. Pleasant, heady and earthy... just as it had been in the Fade, which made her smile.

"I know you've never been in a Circle, but in Ostwick, cuddling up at night with a friend wasn't unusual,” Evelyn explained. “Besides, you've seen me cuddled up with Varric and Dorian plenty of times.”

When only silence answered her, she dared to shift her position again. Slowly, Evelyn snaked an arm across Solas' blanket covered torso, and to her surprise, she felt his breathing hitch, as her arm settled over him. Suddenly, Evelyn felt very self-concious.

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"We are," Solas replied, immediately.

"So who else are you going to be able to relax around, and find comfort with, if not your friends?" Evelyn asked.

"You may... have a point," he admitted.

Even though Solas sounded almost reluctantly, the elf began to relax. Hesitantly, as if he was unsure of the truth of her words... of his welcome, Solas curled his arm around Evelyn again. Several heartbeats past like this, until the elf unexpectedly shifted onto his side, facing her. Solas' other arm quickly wrapped around Evelyn, and he pulled her in closer, their torsos flush. Although Evelyn was a little surprised by his sudden actions, she readily returned Solas' embrace, hugging him tightly. She still had zero clue as to what was going on in his mind, but if this is what he needed, Evelyn would happily give it to him.

 


	23. Sweet Sacrifice

The first thing that hit her, was the pain. Evelyn's head pounded, her entire body throbbed, especially her right shoulder. The hand that was marked by the anchor hurt, and her right felt hot and sweaty. She also couldn't remember feeling so drained. The second thing Trevelyan realised was that she wasn't alone. Someone was close by, and stroking her hair. Stifling a groan, she cracked her eyes open, surprised to see Blackwall kneeling over her. He gave a huff of relieved laughter, and before long, Varric lean over from where he'd been cradling a still disoriented Hawke.

"Well... good morning Beautiful," he greeted, his voice full of relief.

"Always a good morning, waking up to you, Handsome," Evelyn managed to croak out.

"Do you not remember what happened, Evelyn?" Blackwall interjected, his gruff voice unusually gentle.

A light pressure squeezed her right hand, and despite the slight spike of pain, it was a comforting gesture. Trevelyan looked towards Hawke, to find her fellow redhead smiling a little sheepishly at her. Tentatively, she returned the woman's squeeze, before releasing it. Cautiously, Evelyn began to sit up, only to whimper pathetically when she went to place weight on her right arm. From out of nowhere, Solas was suddenly beside her, his arms gently slipping around her. He braced her injured limb, helping Evelyn to sit up fully. Unabashed, she leant her back against his chest, as she felt the tendrils of his healing magic begin to swirl around her.

“Yes,” she replied quietly. “But I'd really rather not.”

Solas subtly rubbed Evelyn's injured arm whilst she spoke, the gesture soothing both her injured arm and racing mind. Maker! She remembered the Fade alright, and that terrible graveyard they had stumbled upon. The haunted and ashamed looks they had shared, as their inner most fears had been revealed, along with that of their other companions. Subconsciously, Evelyn's left hand found Solas', and her fingers entwined with the elf's. She _certainly_ remembered the Fade, and what the tombstone baring her fellow mage's name had said. Without thinking, Evelyn's grip on Solas' hand tightened.

"I swear on my life," she began, her voice so low, it was only audible to his sensitive ears. "You will never die alone."

 


	24. Crossroads

It had been a sombre two weeks since returning from Adamant, and for reasons unknown, Solas wasn't speaking to... though it was probably to do with her welcoming the remaining Grey Wardens into the Inquisition. She had her reason, very sound reasons, he just didn't want to hear them. So just as she had done for the last three nights, Evelyn found herself sitting side by side with Varric in the Great Hall. Their gazes were trained on the dancing flames in the hearth, as they passed a tepid bottle of wine back and forth between them. The night would have continued in much the same vein, until Solas stormed through the door that led to the rotunda. Cole was hot on his heals.

"No," the elf stated, harshly. Obviously in answer to whatever Cole had said.

Solas gave Evelyn a pointed look as he passed, heading towards the stairs that lead to the upper courtyard. She had no doubt that the elf was still mad at her, but there was something in his look that seemed like he was asking for her help.

"But you like demons," Cole argued, as the pair disappeared from view.

Evelyn and Varric exchanged worried glances, before she practically vaulted over the table, and hurried after the pair. Ignoring the scandalised looks of the nobles, Evelyn jogged passed them, and down the stone steps. Whatever was going on, it was not good. Which was only made all the more evident, when she heard Solas say:

"I do not practice blood magic!"

As Evelyn reached the pair, Solas gave her another weighted look. However, before she could ask what was wrong, Cole rushed over to her, tightly grabbing her hands in his... as he often did when agitated.

"He wont bind me," the spirit stated. "He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he wont help!"

Without thinking, Evelyn drew Cole into a hug. "He likes spirits, not demons," she said, patiently. "But why would you want Solas to bind you?"

"So I'm safe!" he replied, like it was an obvious answer.

Cole suddenly pulled away from Evelyn, and began to purposefully walk across the courtyard, towards the mage's tower. Solas and Evelyn quickly exchanged glances, before hurriedly following the upset spirit.

"If Solas wont do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Will," Cole stated. "Like the Warden mages, then I'm not me any more. Walls around what I want. Blocking. Bleeding. Making me a monster."

"That's true of all of us," Evelyn said, cautiously. "A mage using blood magic could conceivably do that to any one of us. Human, elf, dwarf _or_ spirit."

"You should ask Solas to bind you to," Cole replied. "And then someone can bind him."

For a whole-ungodly-moment, Evelyn's mind went somewhere it certainly shouldn't have, and the images her mind conjured where wholly inappropriate. Still, Evelyn couldn't help but risk a fleeting glance at Solas, and the unusual look he was giving her, made her wonder if his mind had wandered into the same, dangerous territory. However, now was not the time or place to dwell on it, if there ever would be a right time. So Evelyn turned back to the matter at hand.

"We'll find a way to protect you Cole, without having to bind you," she said.

"I have a suggestion, _if_ Cole is ready to listen," Solas stated.

Much like a naughty child afraid of being scolded, Cole ducked behind Evelyn, and peeked out at Solas from underneath the large brim of his hat. Evelyn was hard pressed not to out right laugh, and even Solas' stern countenance began to dissolve with the spirit's antics. Which, in hindsight, could have been exactly what Cole was aiming for.

"I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seerers," Solas explained. "To protect spirits they summon from rival mages. A spirit, wearing an Amulet of the Unbound, was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well."

"Do you have one?" Cole asked, a little sheepishly.

Solas shook his head. "The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find one."

"I'll have both Josephine and Leliana send people to look," Evelyn agreed.

"Good," Cole acknowledged. "They will not take me."

With that, the spirit disappeared, leaving Evelyn and Solas regarding each other. The silence stretch out uncomfortably between them, before the elf abruptly turned to leave. Without thinking, Evelyn reached out, hoping to halt his retreat. She hated the rift that had formed between them since Adamant... they had disagreed on her decisions before, but nothing had ever driven such a wedge between them. Still, Evelyn was surprised when the elf whirled around to face her, coming almost nose to nose with her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, and for some inexplicable reason, the air felt charged between them. Solas' stormy eyes bore into hers intently, and for reasons beyond her control, Evelyn found her eyes travelling to his lips. She felt his fingertips take hold of hers, and looking up at him through her lashes, Evelyn found Solas regarding her with a hungry expression. It brought her thoughts back sharply to the night in the Fade, and not for the first time, Evelyn found herself wandering what he would taste like in the real word. It would take no effort at all, to close the distance and find out. But a gleeful woop broke the moment.

"Trevi! Trevi! After a bit of Elven glory?” Sera crowed, from her perch on the roof.

Shutting her eyes, Evelyn didn't even dignify the archer's leering by turning in her direction. Instead, she made a rude gesture over her shoulder, one that even drew a snort of laughter from Solas. Swallowing thickly, Evelyn glanced in her friends direction. Her heart was still pounding, but Sera's interruption had allowed a moment's pause, she wasn't sure how stopping her friend walking away, had resulted in them almost kissing. And for his part, Solas looked equally unsure.

"So, I should concentrate the search around Rivain?" Evelyn asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"That would be a fair point to start, though I would advise inquiry into private collections too," Solas replied.

Together, they began walking back to the great hall, and even though the silence was awkward... perhaps even a little uncomfortable, Evelyn was glad they were at least in each other's company again. As they passed Varric's table, the dwarf glanced up at them. Evelyn squeezed his shoulder, in a gesture that had come to mean 'I'll tell you later'. Silently, she and Solas continued on to the rotunda, though as they reached his desk, the elf turned to her suddenly.

"For whatever I've done to upset you, I'm sorry," Evelyn blurted out. "I know you don't agree with my decision about the Wardens, but I'd rather them be where we can keep an eye on them, instead of them wandering around out of sight, causing who-knows what type of trouble."

Solas seemed taken a back by her words. "Forgive me, I did not realise your reasoning was thus.”

"I am no fool Solas," Evelyn replied, barely keeping her indignation out of her voice. "I am just as concerned as you are, about Corypheus' remaining hold on them. But I'd be more worried, if we could not keep an eye on them. Morrigan has offered to get in contact with Warden-Commander Amell..."

"The hero of the fifth Blight?" Solas interjected.

"Just so," Evelyn agreed. "And I intend to ask Leliana if she would contact King Alistair regarding the Wardens as well. He was one, so I'm hoping he'll also be able to give us insight into what we may need to look out for."

"You reason shrewdly," he replied, smiling slightly.

Tilting her head to the side, Evelyn regarded her companion. "Are we alright?"

Her question seemed to catch Solas off guard, for his eyes widened, and he took a moment to consider, before finally replying: "We are.”

"Good,” she sighed, in relief. “I've missed you.”

 


	25. The Kids Aren't Alright

“Shit...” Varric muttered under his breath.

It was a sentiment that Evelyn fully agreed with. Witnessing the usually benign Cole simply... lose it... for there was no other way Evelyn could think to describe what she was seeing, could only be summed up with that one word. The man that was grovelling at Cole's feet had turned ashen, as he looked up terrified at the spirit, who was wielding one of his wickedly sharp daggers.

“Shit,” Varric muttered again, just as they heard Cole yell:

“You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire, and you forgot, and I died in the dark.”

“Shit,” Evelyn whispered.

As unnerving as the scene unfolding in front of them was, Evelyn was immensely glad it was so early in the morning, and that the residents of Redcliffe had not yet stirred from their beds. The only ones to witness what was happening, was herself, Varric and Solas. All who stood in shocked horror, as the chilled morning mist swirled around them. However, as Cole gripped the hapless man's mousey brown hair tighter, forcing the man to bare his throat, Solas was the first one to snap out of his stunned inertia, and quickly strode towards the spirit.

“Cole, stopped.”

The sound of Solas' voice dragged Evelyn out of her horrified trance, and after tugging on Varric's coat sleeve, the pair of them jogged after her fellow mage. Luckily, Solas' voice had seemed to have broken Cole's murderous focus, for the spirit was now regarding him, and the hapless man was no where to be seen. An almost feral sounding snarl escaped Cole, as he realised his target was gone, and he began to prowl towards the church. Varric darted in front of him, with a speed that only a rogue could manage.

“Take it easy kid,” Varric soothed.

“He killed me!” Cole yelled. “He killed me, that's why it doesn't work. He killed me, and I have to kill him back.”

For a heartbeat, Evelyn closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. The Amulet of the Unbound hadn't worked as Solas had thought, which was the reason why the four had journeyed to Redcliffe in the first place... hoping to collect a rare tomb thought to be in the Arl's library. The turn of events had been more than a little unexpected. However, if what Cole was saying was true, Evelyn suspected that was the reason the amulet failed.

“Cole, wait,” she said, gently.

The stark contrast in her tone to everyone else's, seemed to have the desired effect. For Cole calmly turned to face her, and Evelyn noticed with some relief, that the spirit had finally sheathed his dagger.

“Before anyone gets killed, we need to know what's going on,” she continued, evenly.

“Cole, this man could not have killed you,” Solas tried to reason. “You are a spirit, you have not even possessed a body.”

In the unnerving way that only Cole managed, the spirit's icy blue eyes locked straight on Evelyn's. The unwavering gaze reminded her of the last night in Haven, and the way Cole had told her Corypheus wanted her dead. It was a look that never boded well, and Evelyn's heart began to pound in her chest, as she waited for whatever was about to unfold.

“A broken body,” Cole stated, his voice monotone. “Bloody, banged on the stone cell. Guts gripping in the dark, dank. The captured apostate.”

“Shit...” Varric whispered.

Evelyn nearly jumped hearing her friend so close, for her world had narrowed down to listening to the spirit. Gently, the dwarf's fingers laced with hers, and Evelyn gave his hand a grateful squeeze. Out of all her friends, Varric was the only one she had ever confined in, about her private fear of being dragged back to the circle. Perhaps his friendship with Hawke and the fallen Anders had made her open up to him, and he had a natural insight to always know the exact moment she needed comfort.

“They threw him into the dungeon of the Spire at Val Royeaux. The forgot about him, he starved to death,” Cole continued.

Varric gave a quiet, sad sounding sigh. It prompted Evelyn to squeeze his hand tighter, even as a tear rolled down her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Solas shake his head in disgust, but her focus was still riveted to Cole.

“I came through to help,” the spirit explained. “And I couldn't, so I became him. Cole.”

“If Cole was an apostate, that would make the guy we just saw a Templar,” Varric said, quietly. “Must have been out to buy lyrium.”

“Let me kill him,” Cole practically growled, beginning to pace. “I need to. I need to...”

Evelyn and Varric exchanged worried glances, as Solas walked over to join them.

“Any ideas?” she asked, keeping her voice hushed.

“We cannot let Cole kill the man,” Solas stated, quietly.

“I don't think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles,” Varric whispered, dryly.

“Cole is a spirit,” Solas continued. “The death of the real Cole wounded him. Perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive.”

“Come on!” Varric scoffed. “You don't just forgive someone killing you.”

“Or someone you care about,” Evelyn added, remembering the rage Solas had flown into after finding his friend; Wisdom, turned into a Pride demon.

“You don't, a spirit can,” Solas argued.

Evelyn shook her head. As much as she respected her fellow mage, she felt he was _way_ off the mark with this. Cole was so much more than an 'average' spirit. His own admission that he had chosen to become 'human', was testament to that.

“Varric?” she queried.

“The kid's angry, he needs to work through it,” the dwarf replied.

“A spirit does not work through emotions,” Solas argued. “It embodies them.”

“But he isn't a spirit, is he?” Varric challenged, voicing Evelyn's own feelings on the matter. “He made himself human, and humans change. They get hurt, and they heal. He needs to work it out like a person.”

“You would alter the essence of what he is?” Solas demanded, anger coming into his voice.

“Cole already has,” Evelyn said, calmly.

Varric nodded. “He did that to himself when he came out of the Fade. I just want to help him survive it.”

“I'm sorry, Solas,” Evelyn apologised. “But I agree with Varric. Cole will never grow fully, until he comes to terms with what happened.”

The look Solas gave her was withering, but this time Evelyn refused to be made to feel guilty for her choice. As much as her fellow mage liked spirits, probably even preferring them to those in the waking world, he hadn't spent as much time with Cole as either herself or Varric had. Evelyn knew she had adopted Cole as a younger brother, and Varric had almost taken on a fatherly figure... which according to Hawke, was something he did quite often with younger members of the group.

“Leave it to me,” the dwarf assured.

With that, Varric headed off to collect Cole, who was now perched on top of the town square's statue. In silence, she watched the pair stride in the direction the man had fled. In truth, Evelyn wanted nothing more than to accompany them, if only so she wasn't left alone with an angry Solas. They had barely made peace since her decision to recruit the wardens, and she had no doubt that her decision to 'side' with Varric, would harm their relationship yet again. The air between them was already beginning to feel tense and uncomfortable.

“I hope you know what you are doing, Inquisitor,” Solas stated, his tone cold and aloof.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed at the use of her title, it was something the elf always resorted to, whenever he felt she had made a poor choice. It was getting tiresome, and if she hadn't been so concerned for Cole, Evelyn might have let her manners slip and really given Solas a piece of her mind. As it was, it still took a great deal of energy to damped down the sparks of fire the flickered on her finger tips. And she knew he had seen them.

“What I am doing, is what I truly feel is best for a friend,” Evelyn replied, through gritted teeth. “You may know more about the Fade, but you do not know Cole as Varric or I do.”

At that moment, the hapless Templar raced passed them, as if the Maker himself was at his heels. A wicked smirk pulled at Evelyn's lips as she saw both the fearful look on the man's face, and the fleeting look of surprise that flashed in Solas' stormy eyes. A heartbeat later, Varric and Cole emerged. Their faces set in grim masks, but at least the murder in the spirit's eyes had abated. Once they reached herself and Solas, Cole linked his arm through Evelyn's, as he liked to do when they walked the ramparts of Skyhold together. Evelyn was hard pressed not to breath a sigh of relief. Varric gave her a knowing look, before stating:

“We're done here.”

 


	26. Trouble

After the day she'd had, Evelyn never expected to find Solas waiting for her, and in her chamber no less. The elf had barely said two civil words to her in weeks, and the strain on their friendship had become so great, that Evelyn hadn't even been able to consider bringing him on missions with her... something that Varric, Dorian and even Cassandra had questioned her about. To see him standing by her chamber fireplace, waiting for her, was the last thing Evelyn expected. Confusing feelings began to whirl inside her, as she admired the elegant aesthetic of her fellow mage, even though he was only wearing his customary green trews and longline cream jumper. There was just something about the elf, that never failed to call to a part of Evelyn that she didn't understand. Especially when his stormy eyes regarded her with such intensity. However, a wave of apprehension washed over her, as she regarded him. Solas had been cold and aloof for reasons beyond Evelyn's knowledge for far too long, and she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that whatever his reason for being here, it didn't bode well. Still, as Solas gave her a slight formal bow, Evelyn couldn't help to huff of laughter that escaped her, mostly at the absurdness of it all. And a genuine smile spread over her lips, as Solas gave her a questioning look.

“It's good to see you again,” Evelyn said, honestly.

There was an obvious flash of surprise that crossed his face at her declaration, that made Evelyn smile all the more. It was a rare sight to see Solas' composure ruffled. Despite being a fair bit annoyed, and more than a little hurt by his recent attitude towards her, Evelyn still found amusement at being the course.

“And you, lethallan,” Solas replied, much to Evelyn's own surprise. “I trust you are well.”

“If not for the mountain of paperwork Josie no doubt has waiting for me in the morning,” she replied, only half joking.

“There is nothing to worry about, I can assure you,” Solas replied, quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. “Dare I ask how you know?”

An unexpected, almost sheepish look, crossed the elf's face. “I may have took the liberty of securing an extended period of reprieve for you.”

Evelyn titled her head in a silent question.  
  
“I informed Leliana and Josephine that you would need a few days spent in intense training,” Solas explained. “Away from Skyhold, in order to further unlock the mark's potential.”

To say Evelyn was confounded, would be an understatement, and she sat down heavily on the nearby couch... that was not what she was expecting. She was still annoyed with him, but as was often her down fall, Evelyn was also intrigued. She had no doubts that whatever escapade Solas had in mind, it would involve just the two of them. The elf was a very private person, and though she knew he had grown to regard certain members of the Inquisition, he was not one for involving many people in his affairs. And the fact he had already arrange this, made Evelyn wonder if this was his way of apologising.

“Alright...” she said at length. “Where and when are we going?”

Relief quickly flashed in Solas' stormy eyes. “Tomorrow. And... I ask for you to trust me.”

Evelyn couldn't help but narrow her eyes at his last sentence. If he hadn't been so stand-offish over that past few weeks, she wouldn't have given it a second thought. Now though, Evelyn had to admit to herself, she was a little wary. However, despite her misgivings, she had an inkling there was more to this than met the eye. So she nodded her agreement, slowly.

 


	27. Amen

In a silence that was actually companionable, they tethered their mounts just inside the cave entrance, setting wards as they did. Crestwood had been a surprising choice of location, but the ride had been amicable and for once, the rain had abated from the usually gloomy area. Solas' Tirashan Swiftwind pawed the ground impatiently. Though Valiant; the Anderfel Courser that Blackwall had kindly leant Evelyn, merely set about munching the dewy grass. To her surprise, Solas offered her his arm, which Evelyn took on instinct. In the same companionable silence, they made their way through the dark tunnel, their werelights making the damp rock walls glimmer. It wasn't long until the sound of a waterfall reached Evelyn's ears, quickly followed by the unmistakable smell of wild flowers. Within moments, soft moonlight illuminated their surroundings, revealing a breathtakingly beautiful glade, as a gentle rolling mist caressed the lush greenery that carpeted the area. Two immense majestic hart statues proudly guarded the gushing waterfall, and subconsciously, Evelyn tightened her grip on Solas' arm, as she looked about in open wonder. The beauty of the place was nothing short of magical.

"The veil is thin here," Solas whispered. "Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?"

As if his words had summoned the feeling, Evelyn's skin began to prickle in a way that used to happen right before a thunder storm, when she was a little girl. A surprised, breathy huff of laughter escaped her, at the realisation.

"I can," she smiled, still admiring the view. "This place is... stunning."

There was a drawn out silence, one that lasted long enough to prompt Evelyn to turn and face her companion. Solas was regarding her intently, though his stormy eyes where surprisingly soft, his gaze was almost affectionate. It was a look that sent Evelyn's heart pounding inexplicable in her chest, and unexpectedly, Solas cupped her cheek.

"I was trying to determine some way to apologise to you, for my recent behaviour," he stated. "Much has been on my mind. You have been a good friend, ma vhenan'ara... and I owe you the truth."

Evelyn frowned. "The truth?"

A sad sounding sigh escaped the elf, as he took a step back. His eyes cast away from her, training resolutely on the ground. In heavy silence, Trevelyan waited for her companion to speak. Torn between reaching out to offer some sort of comfort, and remaining detached and to give him space.

"I am... I must tell you..."

He trailed off, his words ending in another sigh. Solas closed his eyes, and shook his head, almost forlornly. Without a word, he began to turn away from her, as he had often times before. Pure instinct made Evelyn reach out to him, her hand lightly enclosing around his wrist.

"Solas..."

Without warning, Evelyn found herself pulled flush against the hard plains of his body. Solas' lips were fiercely pressed against hers, his arms holding in a firm embrace, as her hands found purchase on his broad shoulders. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, and against reason, she yielded to his request. Evelyn's blood pounded in her ears, as her heart beat a frantic, yearning rhythm. She hadn't known so much blatant need, so much carnal want lived within her. Her fingers dug into the woollen fabric of his jumper, as mind was overridden by body. Rhyme, reason and common sense fled the picture, and without concious though, Evelyn gave herself over to the madness. She moaned softly, as Solas' hands began to rove wantonly over her body. The kiss was artless, desperate, but it was _real_. Time lost meaning, until they broke for air. A small smile tugged at Solas' lips, though when he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion.

"You are unique. In all Thedas, I never expected to find someone who could draw my attention from the Fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined."

Once again, the air seemed to crackle between them, as for a timeless moment, they stood regarding each other. Evelyn swallowed thickly. She felt that familiar, unfathomably pull, that made her ache for the mysterious elf. Tentatively, Solas' lightly kissed her forehead, then her nose. Evelyn's heart began to race, as he moved to close the scant distance between them again. But it was too much, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she turned her head away. She realised in that moment she loved Solas, but also... _somehow_... Evelyn knew in equal clarity, that she would never be able to have him.

 


	28. Breathe

Interactions with Solas after that had been tense but civil. Evelyn had explained her feelings, as had her fellow mage, but although the elf readily confined his mutual infatuation, he admitted her couldn't give Evelyn the commitment she deserved. So once again, they had tramped down on their wants and desires, and left the beautiful glade... just friends. It was maddening, as Evelyn could still feel the spark every time they interacted, but at least their friendship was holding together... if only just. However, their resolve hadn't been tested again, until they found themselves forced to camp out in the arid grasslands of the Exalted Plains. With their other companions already fast asleep in their tents, the pair found themselves with only the option of sharing. Not that Evelyn minded, yet she was still nervous at the prospect. Despite their agreement, she still wanted Solas, and she wasn't sure she had the willpower to survive the night... at least not with her sanity intact. But regardless they bedded down in the small tent, even if it was somewhat awkwardly. Though the canvas was fairly thick, the bright moonlight still filtered through the material, casting a wan glow about the tent, and despite their furs and blankets, the chill wind from the plains managed to creep in to their shelter. For a long, tortuously cold hour, they lay facing away from each other, both still fully dressed, for neither had removed more than their overcoats and footwear... it was just too cold. Evelyn imagined that if she was uncomfortable in her dragon scale armour, that the amount of belts and ties on Solas' robes must be making him equally vexatious. The situation was ridiculous, and eventually, Evelyn sat up and began divesting herself of her armour... as if the poor articles of clothing had somehow offended her. Solas turned to regard her, his gaze questioning, even as she stripped down to her underwear, and the silken camisole she worn under her tunic.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you're comfortable," she huffed, agitated.

A cautious smile pulled at his lips. "I cannot.”

"Then off!"

As she gently tugged the collar of his robe, a myriad of emotions that flashed across Solas' eyes, and Evelyn's heart constricted. She'd caught the brief hint of hope and want, and Evelyn wouldn't deny she desperately wanted to give in. However, she knew it wouldn't end well for either of them, and she shook her head sadly.

"We're friends and adults," she said, gently. "Neither of us are comfortable, or able to sleep, and we've shared body heat before."

"You are correct," Solas agreed, quietly.

Though he chose to keep his trews on, which Evelyn doubted would be comfortable, Solas divested himself of he rest of his outer clothing, leaving him bare chested. Despite desperately trying not to, she couldn't help but admire his physique, which was just as she had seen it in the Fade. Her admiration had obviously not been as subtle as she hoped, for as Evelyn turned to gather her pile of covers, she caught Solas smiling smugly. Rolling her eyes, which prompted a chuckle from her companion, she added her furs and blankets to his. Without ceremony, Evelyn settled herself down beside the elf, and snuggled close. Her arm gently snaked across his naked torso, and to her surprise, she heard his breathing hitch. Worried she was making their tangled friendship worse, Evelyn began to pull away, only to have her actions halted as Solas grabbed her wrist. For several heartbeats, they regarded each other in the filtered moonlight, neither moving to break eye contact. Then tentatively, Solas' arms wrapped around her, as if he were uncertain of his welcome.

Opening eyes that she hadn't realised she had closed, Evelyn slowly inched closer to him, as if pulled by an invisible force. In the silence that had settled around them, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her body pressed flush with his. Even in the wan moonlight, this close Evelyn could see the flecks of colour that made up the stormy hue of Solas' eyes. His unique scent of incense and wood smoke filled her scenes, making her feel quite light headed. Slowly, his hands began to creep down her side, making her tremble slightly as his touch ghosted over her sensitive ribs. Logically, Evelyn knew she should halt his wondering hand but of it's own volition, her leg moved to wrap over his hip instead. Their eyes remained locked, neither daring to say a word to break the spell. Tortuously slowly, his wandering hand slid between them, stopping to rest lightly on the hem of her undergarment, and she could clearly see the hesitant question in his eyes. Despite knowing she shouldn't let them continue down this path, Evelyn couldn't help but give in to her body's desires. Without breaking their intense heated gaze, Evelyn gently ran her fingers up the tapered edge of Solas' ear. Her attention was rewarded by the normally collected elf's breath stuttering, before his hand slipped passed the last barrier of clothing. It was Evelyn's turn to gasp, as Solas' elegant fingers deftly caressed the bundle of nerves at her apex, making her arch into him. Unable to help herself, she gently bit the fullness of his bottom lip, as he slowly dipped two fingers into her. A moan of appreciation escaped Evelyn, one that Solas' hungry kiss devoured. As their tongues danced together, his fingers continued to expertly stroke the inner walls of her sex, as his thumb traced maddening circles against her most sensitive part.

How or when the laces of his trews were undone, Evelyn wasn't sure. Nor did she know when she'd lost her undergarments altogether. But one moment she was writhing in pleasure due to Solas' attention, the next she could feel the rigid length of him pressing against her. Without much effort, she could see the burning question, in the intense look he gave her. Something shattered inside her at that look, so vulnerable and open, and Evelyn realised without a shadow of a doubt, Solas _needed_ her. So slowly, without a word, Evelyn rolled onto her back and pulled Solas with her as she went. Feeling the solid weight of his lithe body made her moan in pleasure, a sound that seemed to shoot straight to his evident arousal, and he entered her with one fluid stroke.

"Ar lath ma," Solas whispered.

The unfamiliar words washed over her, but Evelyn was too consumed by the delicious fullness, to be able to ask what they meant. Instead, as Solas rolled his hips, her back bowed, making her arch against him in pleasure. The pace he set was fast and unrelenting, as if he was worried she would change her mind otherwise. All Evelyn could do was follow his lead, and gasp in pleasure, then without warning, she found herself on the edge.

"Solas," she choked out, as she clung to him.

"Ma emma lath, ma vhenan'ara," he whispered against her ear, as he found his own release.

For several weighted heartbeats, they lay entwined together, before Evelyn sighed. Angry tears began to prick her eyes, as she buried her face in the crook of Solas' neck. She wanted him, so badly, and not just in the physical sense. Without a shadow of a doubt, Evelyn knew she'd never come out of this on top. However, she hadn't expected Solas to start stroking her hair, or pepper affectionate kisses across her forehead.

"Atisha, my vhenan," Solas whispered. “Please, things will seem better once you... wake up.”

Evelyn's eyes flickered open, and she wasn't entirely surprised to find herself resting peacefully against Solas' bare chest, their clothes still decently and firmly in place. Despite his rhythmic breathing, Evelyn could sense Solas was already awake, most likely awaiting her. Glancing up at his face confirmed her suspicion, when she found him smiling warmly at her.

“The fade,” Evelyn stated, quietly.

“I told you before, I find things easier there,” Solas explained. “But it is important you hear this in the waking world.” Gently, he cupped her face. “My Vhenan, I cannot give you what you deserve, but I promise to give you everything I can... that is... if it's... if you...”

“It's enough,” Evelyn assured, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. “It's enough.”

* * *

 

 **Author's Notes** ****  
Elven translations (via DA wiki):  
Ar lath ma – I love you  
Ma emma lath, ma vhenan'ara – You are my love, my heart's desire  
Atisha, my vhenan – Peace, my heart

 


	29. Trip the Light

The Arbor Wilds might have just become Evelyn's new most hated place in Thedas... but perhaps that was the hoard of Red Templars they'd just fought through, as well as seeing a darkspawn magister resurrect himself, by possessing another body... oh, and a demonic dragon that was also trying to kill them.

"Across the bridge. Now!" Evelyn yelled.

With hearts pounded and breath ragged, she and her four companions raced over the tiled covered bridge, desperately heading to what Evelyn hoped would be sanctuary. The golden doors of the temple towered high, and if only they could get them closed, they would hopefully withstand the dragon's wrath. As she skidded inside the building, Evelyn quickly threw her weight against the door that Varric was shoving closed. Morrigan was close behind her, boots sliding on the worn stone as she scrambled to help Solas and Blackwall close the other door. In the nick of time, the heavy golden doors banged closed and some sort of barrier sealed it shut, just as the dragon's fireball hit. The projectile didn't penetrate, but the force of the blast was so great, that it knocked Morrigan and Blackwall clean off their feet, and set Evelyn staggering into Varric. Even though the barrier had undoubtedly protected them, she had a sinking suspicious that it barred them from leaving the same way they entered as well. Hopefully, it also meant that Corypheus' way in was barred too, though that still left Samson and his band of Red Templars roaming the place.

"Let's not do that again," Varric huffed, dusting himself off.

Blackwell grunted his agreement.

Once assure no one was injured, they set off through the majestic towering archways that lead deeper into the temple. Evelyn knew she should be keeping an eye out for Red Templars, but she couldn't help but be distracted by the beauty of the place. Even in ruins, the temple was stunning, and she found herself wishing she could have seen it in it's glory days. She was drawn in particular to a magnificent statue of a wolf in repose, and under her breath, Evelyn gave a low whistle of appreciation. Though obviously not as quiet as she thought, for Solas was suddenly by her side, smiling at her softly.

"Why would this be here?" Morrigan queried, as she came to join them.

"Something wrong?" Solas asked, evenly.

Morrigan's perfectly groom eyebrows drew down in a frown. "It depicts the Dread Wolf; Fen'Heral. Going off elvish lore, placing a statue on him in Mythal's sanctum, is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry!"

Evelyn laughed outright at the picture that conjured, Blackwall and Varric joined in, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught the smirk Solas was trying to hide.

"Perhaps even the elves do not know as much about ancient elvhen as they like to think," she said, thoughtfully.

"Some chantries display statues of Maferath as part of the chant," Blackwall mused.

"It might fulfil a similar function," Morrigan agreed. "A reminder of vigilance to the faithful."

"For all your knowledge, Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history," Solas said, coolly. "The wise do not mistake one for the other."

"Pray tell, what does our elven expert sense lurking behind this?" the witch sneered.

"None that we can discern by staring at it," he snapped in reply.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Evelyn asked, dryly.

"Tis time we pressed forward," Morrigan stated, hotly.

With that, she stormed off, Varric and Blackwall chuckling as they followed. As they departed, Solas remained regarding Evelyn intently. For a moment, nothing was said between them... and nothing happened. Then all of a sudden, he surged forward. Surprised, Evelyn back up until she was pressed against the beautiful statue. Without a word, Solas cupped her face, and her heart began to race in her chest. He was so close, that she could feel the heat of him through their clothing, and she couldn't help but admire the figure he cut in his modified ancient elvhen robes. Solas looked almost regal, and in the setting of the temple, he looked like he belonged... like he could have been one of the ancient elves. His thumb gently traced Evelyn's lower lip, and he leant in slightly. She thought he would kiss her like he had in the glade, though at the last moment Solas glanced up at the stature, before he leant his forehead against hers.

"The only one I want to kiss, is you," he murmured.

And with that, he was gone.


	30. Listen to Your Heart

Cautiously, Evelyn entered the rotunda, unsure of the welcome she would receive. The look Solas had given her when they had stepped out of the eluvian, said he had a few choice words for her. Which had worried her... a lot. If Evelyn were to be truthful, it was why she had followed Varric's advice, and hidden in a bath for nearly a full hour... which was followed by drinking with Varric and Blackwall for another two. She knew she had been a coward, but still hadn't a clue how to confront Solas. He on the other hand, had obviously been busy, for the outline of a new mural already adorned the rotunda wall. Despite her apprehension, Evelyn couldn't help but smile slightly. His paintings were always amazing, and perhaps this one would give her the opening she needed to start a conversation. However, before she could even call his name, Solas turned to face her. For a moment he looked almost relieved to see her, then his stormy eyes clouded. He strode purposefully towards her, making Evelyn back up until she was pressed against the smooth, plastered wall. Roughly, he grabbed her. One hand holding the nape of her neck, the other gripping her shoulder, his face was mere inches from hers.

"Why?!" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous. "Why did you do it? I warned you not to. You gave yourself to the service of an ancient elven god!"

Evelyn's glared back at him. "What does that mean exactly?"

She knew Solas was more an expert on these things than she was, but she was still perplexed by the intensity to his reaction. She had been the obvious choice. He had refused, Morrigan certainly wasn't fit for the power, and they couldn't let it fall into Corypheus' hands. So it _had_ to be her, there was no other choice, but still Solas reacted like this. Evelyn was confused and worried, in all the time she'd known him, she couldn't think of a time he'd been so irate. However, at her question, his anger seemed to deflate. His vice like grip on her shouldered lessened, and the hand holding the nape of her neck slid to cradle her cheek.

"You are Mythal's creature now," he said, sadly. "Everything you do, whether you know it or not, will be for her. You have given up a part of yourself."

"Why does this bother you?" she asked, searching his eyes for some sort of answer. "You don't even believe in the ancient elven gods."

Not that Evelyn faulted him for that. If anything, she respected him more for it. Despite being the supposed Herald of Andraste, she didn't believe in the Maker, hadn't done in years... not that she could really admit that to anyone.

"I don't believe they were gods, no," Solas agreed, his voice clipped. "But I believe that they existed, as you do for Andraste. Something existed to start the legends." Sighing, he stepped away from her. "If not gods, then mages... spirits, or something we've never seen." He shook his head. "And you are bound to one of them now."

On impulse, Evelyn closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Solas hesitated, obviously surprised by her sudden gesture. However, soon his posture relaxed and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against himself. They stood in silence for several heartbeats, Solas' smooth cheek pressed against Evelyn's. Idly, she realised they had never just hugged before, and she savoured the moment whilst it lasted. For all too soon, Solas pulled away slightly, intently looking into her eyes.

"I suppose it is better you have the power than Corypheus," he relented, breaking the silence. "Which leads to the next logical question. What will you do with the power of the well, once Corypheus is dead?"

A gentle smile formed on her lips. "The war proved we can't go back to the way things were. I'll try and help this world move forward."

"You would risk everything you have, in the hope the future is better?" he asked, amazed. "What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find the future you shaped is worse than what was?"

Solas' words sent a tingle down Evelyn's spine... it was almost as if something was trying to tell her there was a deeper meaning to his words. The quiet voices that had been whispering in her head, since drinking from the well, began to almost clamour. As if they too, where trying to tell her something... something about Solas. Evelyn was almost tempted to ask them to speak more plainly, until she noticed the look in her companion's eyes. He was seeking reassurance, perhaps even comfort. Instinct, or perhaps the well's knowledge, told Evelyn there was more to this than she knew. It was something that would niggle and grate until she got answers, but right now, Solas needed her more than she needed answers.

"Then, I'll take a breath. See where things went wrong, and try again," Evelyn answered, cradling his cheek.

For some reason, her words felt more like advice or guidance, rather than reassurance. And for an unnerving moment, Evelyn wondered if the were _her_ words, or words from the well.

Solas' mouth pulled into a faint smile. "Just like that?"

"If you don't keep trying, you never get it right," she replied.

Closing his eyes, Solas' smile widened, as one hand slid from around her waist and moved to cover the hand cradling his cheek. Unexpectedly, he turned his face slightly, and kissed her palm. Evelyn's breath caught in her throat.

"You are right. Thank you."

"What for?" she asked.

"You have not been what I expected," he stated, looking at her intently.

Unable to stop herself, Evelyn giggled. "That seems to be a running theme between us.”

"True," he chuckled, before turning serious again. "You have... impressed me. You have offered hope, that if one keeps trying, even when the consequences are grave, that someday... things will be better." Solas paused, sighing deeply. "Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, it's..." His eyes darted to the side, almost like he was trying to decide something, before his gaze returned to hers. "Stolen power, that at least we may still recover. With luck, some of the past may yet survive."

The whispers in Evelyn's mind grew louder for a moment, though their words were still just out of her grasp. She could _feel_ that there was more. Things that Solas was simply not telling her, and yet... she was overcome by a deep sadness. This felt like a goodbye.

"You planning to leave before we take down the bad guy?" Evelyn tried to joke, but her voice betrayed her.

Quickly, she closed her eyes, in the hopes of regaining her composure. But that only served to let an unbidden tear escape. She went to turn away, to hide her bubbling emotions, but Solas tightened his hold on her, drawing her flush to his body. To Evelyn's surprise, he lightly kissed away the tear, before kissing her forehead. Valiantly, she drew in a shaky breath, before opening her eyes and giving him a weak smile.

"Ma vhenan," he whispered, his voice sounding broken.

"Thank you, Solas," she said, a little watery. "For everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

 


	31. Shatter Me

Still bewildered by it all, Evelyn watched as Morrigan and Keiran left the eluvian room. It was a lot to take in, even for her. Meeting Mythal... or what was left of her... and finding out she was indeed bound to her service, had shaken her. Combined with discovering a possible way to defeat Corypheus, though it involved an ancient dragon to fight and win over first... It all seemed too much, and all she wanted to do was run and hide. However, Evelyn knew she needed to speak to Solas, before anyone else heard the news. So diligently, she managed to ignore the rising panic, and walk sedately until she reached the small Chantry. Then all bets where off, as she suddenly set off at an all out run. Evelyn only managed to halt her stride just before she entered the hall. Briskly, she crossed the open space, only sparing Varric a brief nod, as she slipped through the door that led to Solas' rotunda. It seemed her sudden appearance had surprised the elf, if the look he gave her were any indication. He opened his mouth to speak, though Evelyn cut him off.

"Solas, I... I need... need you... to..."

Her voice cracked and trailed off to a whisper as she spoke, the panic she felt began to physically make her shake, and there was the hot sting of tears pricking her eyes. Ashamed, she turned from him, hurriedly making her way down the flight of stone steps that led to the vault. To Evelyn, it seemed she had no choice about the breakdown she felt fast approaching. But she had too much damn pride to do it out in the open, where anyone could stumble in on it. So there was only one place Evelyn could think of to find refuge, the vault's secret library. The only people to use it was herself and Solas, as Dorian had long ago declared it too sombre and dusty for his tastes. So Evelyn knew she wouldn't be disturbed, as she struggled to explain things to Solas... she just hoped he would follow her. There wasn't a chance she could face going back up, and have to ask calmly. Calm simply wasn't on her body or mind's agenda right now. Though upon reaching the lowest floor of Skyhold, Evelyn still managed to illuminate several torches... even if was by a hasty thrown fireball. With a shuddering breath, she leant against the cold stone wall, and without warning her legs buckled, sending her sliding to the floor. Without qualms, Evelyn sat there, elbows propped on bent knees with her head in her hands, trembling uncontrollably whilst she desperately fought to steady her breathing.

Evelyn couldn't believe how stupid she had been, holes in the sky... undead magisters... elvhen gods, she didn't have a clue what she was doing. And now there was an ancient dragon to best in combat, she'd barely made it out alive the last ten times she'd fought one, and this one seemed a lot more daunting. Throughout everything, from the moment Evelyn had woken in that cell in Haven, she had kept it together... never bemoaning or begrudging what she was thrust into, accepting the role others had placed upon her, with as much grace as she knew how. Constantly, Evelyn had tried to be strong, to inspire, to be the person everyone needed her to be. And right now, it all felt too much... she couldn't do it! As the tears began to fall in earnest, Evelyn felt strong arms slide underneath her bent knees, and around her shoulders. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Evelyn found herself being carried bridal style. Unable to help herself, she rested her head against the chest of the person who carried her, inhaling the scent of incense and wood smoke. The familiar smells brought her comfort, and she tighten her grasp around his neck. Despite the tears, a weak smile pulled at her lips, as the smell of dust and musty tomes added to the elf's comforting scent. Gently, he set her down in the sole armchair of the forgotten library, and Evelyn tucked her feet underneath her, silently watching as Solas lit several candles, before he knelt in front of her. She was unable to meet his gaze, even when he reached to take her hands in his.

"Ma vhenan..."

"You were right," she sobbed. "About Mythal. You were right."

Evelyn felt him release her hands and move to stand. For a moment she feared he was leaving, and if Solas couldn't bare to be around her now she was definitely someone's thrall, what hope did she have for the others. However, Evelyn felt him unexpectedly tilt her chin upwards, and blinking through the tears, her green eyes finally met his stormy grey. His thumb ran over her lower lips, as it had done so many times before.

"Tell me everything," he requested.

His calmness was like a balm to her, and with a shuddering breathe, Evelyn began to recite all that had transpired during her third time in the Fade. By the time she was explaining about the alter, Evelyn's tears and shaking had all together stopped, she even managed to give Solas a wry smile.

"I certainly manage to get myself in some strange predicaments."

"You certainly do, ma vhenan," he agreed. "I would suggest the most practical thing for us to do, is to find as much information we can about this alter. The well can only tell us so much. And I for one, would prefer to have more information on this dragon we are to face. Must you do battle alone?"

Softly, Solas leant forward to ghost his lips over Evelyn's, though rose to stand before she had the chance to pull him in for a real kiss. Smiling slightly, she watched as he began to collect several books from the ancients shelves. He returned quickly, handing her a worn black bound tome.

"This may confirm the location of the alter... with the help of the well's knowledge," he advised. "Please, give me a moment."

Before Evelyn could reply, Solas swiftly departed the small library, leaving her feeling strangely bereft. Trying not to dwell on the feeling, she began to leaf through the tome, quickly realising it contained ancient maps of long declined elven provinces. Padding footsteps made her look up from the page charting the locale of Skyhold, and her lips pulling into a lopsided smile. Solas was carrying a wooden stool in one hand, and in the other, a dark green bottle that had obviously been taken from the wine cellar. Without ceremony, he handed her the drink, tapping the label as he did: **'Vintage - Warden Riordan. Serve Yourself.'** A lump formed in Evelyn's throat as she reread the words. When Solas gently stroked her cheek, Evelyn turned to him, blinking back tears once again, and cradled his hand to her cheek. It was a gesture that Solas seemed both astonish and touched by, for his eyes widened in surprise, before his gaze softened considerably.

"With regards to the rest, I will search the Fade. Perhaps one of my friends will know of a way for you to protect yourself," he told her, gently.

Gut feeling told Evelyn that it was a long shot... or perhaps it was the whispers, but she was grateful that he would try. She flashed him a watery smile of thanks, before turning her attention to the bottle still clasped in her hands. Warily Evelyn uncorked it, and gave the dark liquid a dubious sniff. The aroma was a little heady but not unpleasant, so with a shrug, she knocked back a large gulp.

"Wow," she gasped. "That's... got a kick."

Some time later, when the bottle was nearly empty and their supply of candles had nearly burnt themselves out, Evelyn found the words in front of her began to swim, her eyelids continuously threatening to close. Glancing to her side, she found Solas already asleep asleep, his head pillowed on his forearms, that in turn rested on the open page of the book he'd been reading. Evelyn couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked, the frown he had been wearing since they began their research, had been completely smoothed away. Stifling a yawn, she gathered up her tome and sat back in the armchair, drawing up her knees to act as a book rest. However it was a fruitless task, for as soon as her head hit the plush cushion of the back rest, Evelyn was already sound asleep.

 


	32. Mother of Dragons

The first thing that stuck Evelyn, was the wild unkempt beauty of the place. The lush foliage, the abundant flowers, and peaceful atmosphere. Even as a long forgotten ruin, the Altar of Mythal was breathtaking. By some unspoken agreement, Varric and the Iron Bull remained at the dilapidated entrance, as Evelyn and Solas made their way across the glade, to the altar itself. Gingerly, Evelyn mounted the dais, and rested her marked hand against the statues' stone plinth. There was no real rhyme or reason to her action, but somehow she just _felt_ like it was the right thing to do. Gently, Evelyn brushed the brittle climbing vines away, and traced her fingers along the worn inscription written in a long dead language. A small smile tugged at her lips, as the voices from the well began to clamour in her mind... it came as no surprise that they knew what the writing said.

"We few, who travel far. Call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear," Evelyn recited.

Solas regarded her with open astonishment, and she shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal. Shaking his head in what seemed like amusement, he joined Evelyn on the dais, standing close by her side. His hand gently brushed against hers, and Evelyn couldn't help the small smile that the gesture invoked.

"Cry havoc in the moonlight. Let the fire of vengeance burn. The cause is clear," Solas finished reciting. "A very old invocation. Perfectly translated..."

The last part was said with a sideways look at her, one the Evelyn imagined would make her blush, if she were that type of woman.

"The well..." she offered as explanation. "And thankfully, the voices know I'm going to butcher any attempt at elvhen, so were kind enough to translate."

A soft chuckle escaped the elf. "Thank Mythal for small mercies."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Your own fault for not teaching me anything yet," she retorted, brushing her hand against his. "It's strange that there wasn't an altar like this at Mythal's temple."

"The Temple was a place of justice," Solas explained, a far away look in his eyes. "This is different. This was were the elvhen of old called to her. Spoke to her, if you will. And then she was betrayed, murdered. And they had no one to speak to."

An edge had kept into his voice, one that made Evelyn glance at him in worry. Subtly, so as not to rouse the suspicions of Varric or Bull should they look too closely, she curled her fingers around his. Clasping his hand in a feather-light hold. There was an almost imperceivable drop to Solas' shoulders, as some of the tension left him. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, hoping a change in subject would lighten his mood.

"This place is beautiful," Evelyn said.

The barest hint of a smile touched Solas' lips. "As is the company,”

Evelyn smiled at him warmly. "What should I do?"

"Call out to her."

She sighed, feeling more than a little foolish when she shouted: "I'm here, Mythal. Flemmeth. Just as you told me. If I must master a dragon to fight Corypheus, then send it."

Immediately, a deafening roar reverberated around the glade, sending Varric and Bull running to her side, weapons in hand. Solas also drew his staff, adopting a fighting stance.

"I think she heard you," Varric commented,dryly.

Within the span of a few heartbeats, the heavy beat of wings could be heard, swiftly followed by a golden dragon looming into view. Majestically, the beast landed effortlessly in the glade, it's rich scales reflecting the setting sun. The sight was dazzling. Evelyn had always hated having to slay the dragons they encountered, each blow was always dealt with a heavy heart, but there had never been any choice. Dragon's didn't tend to do diplomacy, and it was impossible to outrun one. However this time, the dragon seemed different. As it folded it's wings and levelled one molten coloured eye at her, Evelyn knew in her heart, bloodshed would not be necessary. Cautiously, she began to edge closer to the magnificent beast, paying careful attention to each time it curled it's claws into the grass covered floor, or flared it's nostrils. It snorted once, as a wary horse might... just with an added cloud of smoke. The action prompted Varric to step in front of Evelyn, as if to protect her. The dwarf's gesture humbled her, though she lay a light hand on his shoulder, ushering him to the side. She took another slow step forward, and the dragon responded by pawing at the earth. Behind her, Evelyn heard her companions move to rush forward into battle, though she turned to them calmly. With a gentle smile, she held up her hand, silently asking them to stay were they were. Varric and Solas exchanged concerned glances, and Bull looked murderous, though all three gave their acquiescence. A few more careful strides forward, brought Evelyn face to snout with the dragon, who gave her a dubious sniff, before roaring loudly. The smell of it's breath was quite overpowering, like a pack of mabaris just after feeding time, and Evelyn was hard pressed not to recoil in disgust. Especially as several large drops of dragon saliva splashed on her leather armour. However, it was a small mercy none hit her face or hair, and she gave a silent thought of thanks to Mythal for that. Seeing that she had not budged, the dragon gave her another, slightly less dubious sniff. Slowly Evelyn raised her hand, offering the back of her knuckles, as she would to an unfamiliar hound. To her surprise, the dragon nudged her hand gently, prompting Evelyn to lay the palm of her hand against it's massive snout. A tingling sensation seemed to sweep through her body, and before she could react, Evelyn noticed a blue aura emanating from her hand... her body. She felt her mana... her energy... almost her very being, drifting towards the great beast. The same, curious glow surrounded the dragon who regarded her with an ageless stare. To her astonishment, Evelyn began to feel the slightest hint of another presence, and it took several rapid heart beats for her to realise it was the dragon. The touch against her concious was light, gentle, and as quickly as it started, it was over. The shimmering blue light faded from existence, though a remanent seemed to flash through the dragon's molten eyes. For one long, breathless moment, the beast regarded her with a heavy gaze. Then without warning, it flapped it's mighty wings, and took to the sky once more. Roaring it's farewell, as the towering tree line swallowed it's departure. Several moments passed with a stunned silence seemingly hanging over the glade. Until...

"Yeah... _that_ was impressive," Bull remarked, laying a heavy hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"You alright, Beautiful?" Varric asked, nudging her hip.

"Yes," she replied at length, still gazing after the dragon. "It will come when I summon it, once. But that should be enough to fight Corypheus. We have our dragon..."

"All you need now is Corypheus and bam!" Varric grinned, patting Bianca. "Dragon fight."

"Yeah!" Bull roared in excitement.

Chuckling, Evelyn shook her head and waved the pair on ahead of her, their animated speculations on the coming fight broke the peaceful silence of the place, but she couldn't fault them. It was novel to see something other than worry and dread on her companions faces now-a-days. The she felt a gentle hand against the small of her back, and with a small smile, Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at Solas.

"You did remarkably well, ma vhenan," he complimented.

"On day, you will have to tell me what that means," she replied.

A peculiar distant look, that was part sad and part wistful entered Solas' stormy eyes. "One day."

 


	33. Four Winds

_'It's over... it's finally over!'_

On and on, around and around. Those words repeated like a mantra. And then she was laughing... and she was crying. Evelyn sagged against Varric, neither of them able to currently stand on their own, both of them kind enough not to say anything about it. Then Bull was with them. His huge, meaty arms picking them both clean off the floor, in a ridiculously tight bear hug. The Qunari's booming laughter drowned out their own. Once he put them down, Evelyn glanced over at Solas, ready to pull him into the celebration... because he deserved it, because it was right. Because _this_ ... this team, these people... they were just _right_ together, belonged together. Really, it seemed like some elaborate set up for one of Sera's jokes. A human, an elf, a dwarf and a Qunari. Ex-circle mage, apostate, surface dwarf and tal-vashoth. All of them outcasts, but all of them heroes... and yet, it didn't happen that way. Solas stood apart from them, reserved, aloof. The smile he gave her when their eyes met was sad and fleeting. He turned from them, walking to where the elvhen orb lay in several pieces. Evelyn's heart broke a little at the lonesome sight he cut, as he crouched to hunch over the artefact's remnants. Without thinking, she waved Varric and Bull ahead of them, insisting they go find a healer, as she simply had no mana left. Eventually they relented, but only after another bone-crushing embrace from Bull, and a chaste victory kiss from Varric. Though before the dwarf left, her grabbed her wrist and gave Solas' forlorn figure a pointed look. Evelyn understood.

"I'll try," she mouthed.

They had both seen Solas distant before, but what they are witnessing now... it was something else. With a nod Varric left, limping down the stupidly long staircase they had fought up. In the distance, Evelyn could hear cheering, as other members of the Inquisition undoubtedly realised it was over... that Corypheus' threat had finally ended. She found herself praying to a Maker she still didn't believe in, that the others were safe and uninjured, even as she quietly approached Solas. It was impossible not to take in his hunched posture, his downcast eyes, the air of defeat he practically radiated. It tore at her heart to see him so utterly... broken. Silently, Evelyn knelt at his side, ignoring the way her back and knees protested the movement. Tentatively, she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Solas?" she coaxed.

"The orb..."

Those two quiet words held a note of complete devastation, and without fully understanding why, Evelyn felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know you wanted the orb saved," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Solas."

He turned to her then, his stormy eyes filled with myriad of emotions, too many to name. "It is not _your_ fault."

For some reason, Evelyn felt as if there was something more he wanted to say... something more to the situation, rather than the simple loss of an ancient artefact. Maybe it was gut feeling, perhaps woman's intuition, or the voices of the well that she was only just beginning to understand... But Evelyn knew all was not as it seemed.

"There's something more, isn't there?" she asked.

"It was not suppose to happen this way." His voice cracked as he spoke, then unexpectedly, he cupped her face in his warm hands and leant his forehead against hers. "No matter what comes, I want you to know that you will always have my respect. That what I feel for you, and the times we shared together... were real."

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra shouted, from lower in the ruins.

"Are you and our favourite elven apostate still alive?" Dorian added, in a jovial tone.

"One moment," Evelyn called in reply.

She didn't take her eyes off Solas, and deep down she had a feeling that if she did, he would somehow disappear without a trace. Solas' intense stormy eyes searched hers, and whilst they continued to regard each other in silence, neither paid any heed to the rain that began to fall. Then without warning, he surged forward, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. There was no questing tongue or gentle nibbling teeth, just unrelenting pressure, as he continued to hold her face. Without conscious thought, Evelyn's eyelids slid closed and her hands slid up his arms, until she cradled the back of his head. The whispering voices of the well began to clamour, growing louder with each passing heartbeat that their lips pressed together. Evelyn's eyes flew open, a startled gasp ripped out of her as the whispering suddenly became achingly, heart-wrenchingly clear. To Evelyn the word, one born of a foreign tongue, meant very little. And yet... she could feel the roiling emotions of the voices. The confusion, the awe... but most potently the relief, hope even. The turmoil was all the more vexing because it wasn't hers. Solas' gaze lost none of it's earlier intensity, as he pulled back slightly to regard her, though his eyes became questioning, perhaps almost slightly concerned. Refusing to release her hold of him, lest he truly move to flee, Evelyn rested her forehead against his again. Hoping to convey in that simply gesture that he still had her support, her friendship... her love. That he always would, no matter the outcome of revealing the well's revelation.

"Fen'Haral," she whispered, in disbelief.

Solas' stormy eyes snapped to her. First wary, then narrowed warily. "How do you..." He trailed off, obviously coming to the correct realisation. He sighed, moving to turn away. "Forgive me, I..."

Without thinking, Evelyn's hand darted out, capturing his wrist in a firm hold. "Don't even think it."

Her tone was harsher than either of them expect it to be, and Evelyn worried for a moment that the well or Mythal was controlling her. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath, but didn't release her hold on his wrist.

"Don't even think of doing a disappearing act," she said, a little more gently. "Come back to Skyhold, talk to me."

"Why? What purpose would that serve?" he asked, obviously suspicious.

"Because you're my friend Solas," she replied, giving him a weak smile. "Whatever is going on, I want to help, but you need to explain it to me first."

"You would not be so understanding, if you knew my story," he stated, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Try me..." she insisted.

He seemed to consider here words for a moment, before giving the barest hint of a nod. "And the others?"

"They will not hear your secret from me. Just stay until after the celebration."

When Solas blinked at her in surprise, Evelyn merely shrugged, despite the lump forming in her throat. " You know Josephine will be holding one, so stay at least until after that. I can guess that you are planning to leave... us, and your departure would cause less suspicion that way."

For a long waited moment, they regarded each other in intense silence, before a small sad smile formed on his lips. "You show me too much kindness, ma vhenan."


	34. Little Lies

It was late, very late. Certainly long passed midnight, and Evelyn sat staring into the flames that burned brightly in her chamber hearth. She sat alone, waiting. A quiet knock at her door pulled Evelyn's attention from the flickering flames of her hearth, and a moment later, soft padding footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs. She tilted her head slightly, and gave Solas a tired smile as he reached her chamber. Without a thought, Evelyn gestured for him to join her on the couch, that she had pulled away from the stairwell and towards the fireplace. The faintest hint of a smile touched his lips as he made his way to her, almost hesitantly. It jarred Evelyn to see Solas appear nervous, since he was normally so poised. To her immense surprise, instead of sitting next to her on the comfortable couch, he gracefully knelt on the floor in front of her. Gently, Solas took Evelyn's hands in his, and bent his head over them, almost reverently. For several heartbeats, they remained like that, and the silence hung over them. She was too stunned to speak, and he seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Ir abelas, emma lath," Solas said, at last.

A quiet sigh escaped Evelyn, as she leant forward towards him. "This might be easier if I understood what you were saying."

Solas looked up at her then, his stormy eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. "Forgive me," he whispered.

Evelyn's brow furrowed in confusion. "What for...?"

"The orb," Solas interrupted, lowering his gaze again. "Was my foci, I should have kept it safe, but I was too weak after my slumber..."

All of sudden, it felt as if the air had been forced out of her lungs, and for several long heartbeats, Evelyn could do nothing but stare at the top of his head. She felt Solas tighten his hold on her hands, ever so slightly, as if he feared she would either strike him or flee, though Evelyn didn't understand why. The voices of the well grew unexpectedly quiet, as her mind tried to wrap around what he had just said. It almost seemed like Solas was admitting that the whole mess with Corypheus was his fault, but that couldn't be right. Evelyn forced a deep drag of air into her lungs, before slowly exhaling.

"Your slumber..." she said, cautious. "How long did you sleep?"

Solas glanced up at her. "A millennia."

Evelyn's eyes widened in shock. To steal Varric's words; Well, shit. Her mind tried to wrap itself around what he had just told her. Solas, the man she had fought and worked beside for months, the man she had kissed... made love to in the Fade... was older than she could ever truly comprehend. Evelyn took another deep, controlled breath.

"Your people were really immortal?"

"In a sense," Solas replied, almost hesitantly.

She closed her eyes, thankful that the Well was giving her a moment of peace, or as much peace as this situation would allow. It was a _lot_ , even for Evelyn, to take in. The man she'd fallen in love with, was an ancient elvhen, and not just any elvhen... but an elvhen god. The things he had been witness to, the knowledge he had... Evelyn's eyes snapped open. If she were to believe him, that meant the mark; the anchor that had branded her and dragged her life into the realm of madness, was born of _his_ magic. Without concious thought, Evelyn snatched her hands out of Solas' grasp, and regarded the mark with a sort of... really, Evelyn wasn't sure what she felt about that particular revelation. Though after another calming breath, she noticed that Solas was still knelt in front of her, now with his hands now clasped in his lap. He reminded her of a naughty mabari pup, that was awaiting for punishment, which struck her as oddly amusing. Gently, Evelyn cupped his chin in her unmarked hand, and tilted his face until he looked her directly in the eye. Resignation mixed with wariness dominated his stormy gaze, and she sensed there was more Solas was holding back from telling her. Probably more than she would ever truly comprehend.

"How much do you truly know about the anchor?"

"More than I have revealed before," he admitted. "But not as much as either of us would like. I have never known a foci to mark a person as it did you."

Evelyn felt oddly dejected. "So you don't know how it will affect me, now the breach has been sealed?"

Solas shook his head. "Ir abelas, my vhenan. I do not."

"What does that mean?" she asked, suddenly.

A part of Evelyn realised that the likes of Leliana and Dorian would be greatly disappointed in her. That of all the things she could be asking an ancient elvhen... and elvhen _god_... all the hidden knowledge and secrets she could be trying to wheedle out of him, she was currently more interested in his language. The look of surprise that crossed his stormy eyes belied Solas' shock at her question, it seemed he also hadn't expected her benign question. However, Evelyn merely shrugged before slipping off the couch, to join him on the floor.

"You've never been one to give answers all that freely," she stated. "I figured starting with language might be an easier place to start."

"Ma nuvenin, ma vhenan," he replied, seriously.

Still, Solas' mouth twitched as he tried not to smile, causing Evelyn sighed, as she barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Trying to find a relatively comfortable position, she opted to lean her back against the foot of the couch, and draw her knees up to her chest, thankful she'd changed into a simple pair of black cotton leggings, and a green tunic that had once been Varric's. Solas moved to sit cross-legged beside Evelyn, and both let their gazes wandered to the flickering flames. Lightly, she prodded his toes with her own bare foot.

"Well?"

"As you wish..." Solas paused, as if steeling himself. "My heart."

The last word hung heavily in the air between them. Evelyn had always figured it was a term of endearment, she just didn't think it would have any more meaning behind it, than when Varric called her Beautiful or Dorian called her Sweetheart. Evidently, she had been very wrong.

"And... vhenan'ara?" Evelyn asked, tentatively.

Solas turned to her, his gaze weighted. "Heart's desire."

Evelyn closed her eyes at his words, her heart was pounding and her breath shaky. How many times had she heard him call her that? Countless. She had never known the depth of his feelings for her, and now... she knew it was too late. A tear rolled unbidden down Evelyn's cheek, though before she could process what was happening, Evelyn found herself cradled in Solas' arms, just as she had when she had broken down in the under-croft. Gently, he lowered them both to the plush cushions of the couch, and Evelyn sat with her legs draped over his lap, her cheek nuzzled against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Ir abelas."

"It is I who should be apologising," he murmured against her hair.

She shook her head, words failing her. Pressing closer, Evelyn balled her hands into the fabric of Solas' jumper, and breathed in his comforting smell of incense and wood smoke... it was a scent that would always be subscribed to him in her mind. Silence settled around them once again, and Evelyn allowed her gaze to become lost in the dancing flames of the hearth. It was a long time until either found their voice again.

"There is little that I can reveal to you," Solas stated, quietly. "Though there is one truth I need you to know, before I depart."

Evelyn regarded him, a little wary. “You know I am willing listen to whatever you wish to tell me, Solas."

"Ar lath ma," he said slowly, his gaze intense. "I love you."

Closing her eyes, Evelyn let out a shaky breath. "Ar lath ma," she repeated, and meant it.

When she opened her eyes again, she hadn't been expecting the look of shock that greeted her. But Solas expression said the _last_ thing he had been expecting, was for her to say she loved him in return. A slightly trembling hand cupped Evelyn's cheek, and his thumb traced her lower lip, as it had so many times before.

"You..."

Evelyn nodded. Suddenly, Solas' lips were gently pressed against hers, the caress was so tender, that it left her in no doubt that what he said was genuine. Evelyn didn't doubt that there were many, _many_ things that he had lied to her about... and guessed he would continue to do so... but in this, Evelyn knew she could believe him. Without thinking, as the kiss ended, she wound her arms around Solas' neck, pulling him close. There was no hesitation on the elf's part, as his hold on her tightened, and he rested his cheek against her wavy red hair.

"I could say that I wish we could have met in another life, or that things could have been different between us now..." Solas sighed. "There are many things I regret in my life, but being able to call you lethallan... ma vhenan... is not one of them. When I awoke, I despaired. I saw nothing good in the world I was surrounded, until I met you."

Evelyn kissed his cheek. "Solas, I promise I will do everything I can to improve things for the elves. I know it can't bring back the world you knew, or restore Arlathan..."

His gaze slid from hers, almost nervously.

"Solas?"

A rising panic gripped Evelyn, and the voices of the well began to clamour in her mind. She may not know exactly what he was thinking, but Evelyn could well imagine what Solas intended to try to do, and the reason he was leaving. The thought left her feeling a little sick, for she imagined that whatever his idea was, it would not end well for everyone. Without thinking, Evelyn moved to straddle his lap, effectively pinning him in place. She cupped Solas' face, and forced him to look her in the eye.

"What are you planning?" Evelyn asked, sternly.

Solas smiled at her, somewhat sadly. "You have always shown a thoughtfulness I respect. It would be too easy to tell you too much, and I cannot risk that... or you."

"Solas..."

The profound sadness in his stormy eyes was overwhelming. "Abelas. I am sorry."

Tears began to run freely down her cheeks, as Evelyn looked at him. She felt as if a crack had begun to fracture her heart. He was going, she couldn't follow... she might never see him again. And if she did, Evelyn felt that they may be regarding each other from different sides of the battlefield. The thought filled her with dread.

"Lie to me."

Solas looked at her, surprise clearly written across his usually passive face.

"Fen'Harel... Lie to me," Evelyn repeated, holding his gaze. "Tell me... tell me that it will be alright. That _you_ will be alright, that we won't end up opposing each other. Promise me... Lie to me."

 


	35. And The Waltz Goes On

The magic that Josephine and Vivienne could work together, never ceased to amazing Evelyn. From the stunning one shoulder, silver silk brocade ball gown she wore, to the unbelievable transformation of the main hall. With lustrous cotton panels hung in swags across the immense ceiling, the ring velvet carpets that lined the seating areas, Highever weave table clothes, and the chandeliers... actual chandeliers, that illuminated the space. How Josephine had managed to find an orchestra at such short notice, Evelyn would never know. But up on Vivienne's balcony, the orchestra played a sweeping melody. Serving staff bustled around the gathering groups, offering drinks or canapés. The hall was packed with people, Inquisition members and nobles alike, though thankfully the former was in greater quantity. For this was _their_ celebration... a formal one would undoubtedly be held in Orlais in the coming weeks. Just as she was about to stride into the crowd, Solas appeared before her. Evelyn's breath caught slightly in her throat as she regarded him. He wore a long line, sleeveless dress coat of black velvet, over the top of a grey silk, open neck shirt and a pair of darkened samite trews. This was paired with traditional elven leg wraps in a dark material, and a vivid red, expertly woven sash belt. With his back to the gathered crowd, who were of course riveted to the sight of them, Solas gave her an affectionate smile, and offered his hand to her. Without hesitation, Evelyn slipped her hand into his.

“Ma vhenan,” he greeted.

“Ma Fen,” she replied, demurely.

Though Evelyn was hard pressed not to grin, when his posture stiffened, almost imperceivable. At Solas' questioning look, she merely smiled sweetly. It wasn't as if she had spent a good hour that morning, trying to figure a suitable endearment in elvish that wouldn't raise anyone else's suspicions... not at all. Chuckling, he led her to the dancing area, as the orchestra played a moody and passionate melody, that rose and fell in a swelling crescendo. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of music Evelyn had ever heard, and when Solas pulled her into hold, she couldn't help the hammering of her heart in her chest. There were several gasps from the gathered nobles, obviously scandalised about the Inquisitor dancing with an elf. She didn't care, not one iota. They fell into an easy rhythm together, Solas leading her expertly in the slightly unfamiliar steps, and if she were to hazard a guess, Evelyn would suspect it was a dance from ancient Arlathan. Thankfully, it was fairly similar to a waltz, just with more twirls and intricate footwork. Not that it was proving that much of a challenge for her, since it seemed the Well also remembered the dance.

“So... you learnt this in the Fade?” she teased, light-heartedly.

“Indeed,” Solas chuckled,

Though he pulled her a little closer, after a particularly lavish twirl, they continued on in the same manner. Constantly smiling at each other, as their continuously rising and falling steps swept them around the empty dance floor. For no other couple were dancing, and all eyes were on them. As the melody progressed, Solas' right hand left her waist, and unexpectedly cupped her cheek as the twirled across the floor. His thumb lightly traced her lower lip, Evelyn couldn't help but smile at the familiar gesture.

“Do you trust me, emma lath?” he asked, as they glided across the floor.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “Against my better judgement.”

The smile Solas gave in reply was bordering on wicked. Then without warning, he grabbed Evelyn firmly by the waist with both hands, and lifted her easily into the air in an elaborate turn. The whole crowd gasped, as did Evelyn, who gripped Solas' biceps tightly. Laughter wanted to bubble up, as she smiled down at him, and he actually grinned back in response. After making a full circle, he lowered her to the floor. Just as the final, haunting bars of the music were played on a solo violin. They were both breathing a little heavily, as the stood almost indecently close together, as applause sounded around them. Taking her hand in his, Solas kissed her knuckles before leading the from the floor, one arm still firmly around her waist.

 


	36. A Winter's Tale

As the evening wound down, Evelyn wove her way through the crowd, eventually finding herself outside the main hall. The contrast from the heat inside was stark but refreshing, and snow had once again begun to fall, the courtyards were already covered in a blanket of white, and overhead the moon shone brightly. A lone figure stood by the gates of the keep, and Evelyn didn't even question who it might be... she hadn't seen Solas since their dance. Hitching up the skirt of her dress, Evelyn hurried down the stone steps and across the snow covered ground. Just as suspected, Solas was gazing out into the darkness, the blazing torches casting unfamiliar shadows across his face, his pack at his feet.

"I was torn between slipping away unseen, and selfishly holding you in my arms one last time," he greeted, not taking his gaze from the darkness.

"Is there really no other way?" Evelyn asked.

Solas shook his head, before finally turning to face her. His stormy eyes were filled with a myriad of emotions, though regret and longing seemed the most prevalent. He gently cupped the side of Evelyn's face, and his palm was cold against her cheek. Without thinking, she covered his hand with her own. A small sad smile formed on his mouth, before he bent to close the distance between them. Solas' movements were hesitant, almost shy, and as his lips lightly pressed against hers, Evelyn choked back a sob. His kiss was wistful, sorrowful and loving all at once. It was goodbye. As their kiss ended, Solas ran his thumb along her lower lip, then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ar lath ma, ma vhenan," he whispered.

"Ar lath ma, ma fen," she replied, tightening her hold of him. "You will always have my heart.”

"It is more than I deserve, emma lath."

Unexpectedly, Solas pulled away from her, and Evelyn looked up at him quizzically, as he held his hand out to her. The snow was beginning to swirl around them in the gentle breeze, the stars twinkled overhead in the coal black sky, and the music from the hall drifted to them in a feather light whisper. Despite the circumstances, the moment was magical. Smiling with understanding, Evelyn took Solas' hand without hesitation, and lightly kissed his cold cheek, as his free arm slipped around her waist. They began to sway together, though not quite in time to the music,

"Just like Haven," Evelyn whispered..

Solas kissed her gently. "The day you took up residence in my heart."

  
  


 


End file.
